Venganza para dos
by Akane Yukino
Summary: DrHr. Oneshot. Lemmon. Es el día de los inocentes en Hogwarts, y a Hermione le gastan una broma. ¿Culpable? Me las pagará... Ya lo creo que lo hará. Bien, Draco, a este juego podemos jugar dos...


Disclaimer: Sorry, pero los personajes son todos de J.K.Rowling, ni uno siquiera me pertenece.

**Venganza para dos**

Amanecía en la torre Gryffindor. Una chica se desperezaba mientras sus compañeras seguían durmiendo. La joven Gry de pelo castaño descorrió sus cortinas de dosel. Se la veía descontenta y un tanto preocupada. Su sueño la había confundido un tanto. Cogió el reloj mágico de la mesilla de noche. Antes de poder ver bien la hora que marcaba, se restregó los ojos para poder verlo mejor...

_Las seis de la mañana... Quién me mandará a mí levantarme tan temprano._

Hermione había tenido un sueño bastante extraño que la había desvelado. En su sueño, Hermione corría por los pasillos de las mazmorras inferiores de Howarts. Era de noche, y supuestamente ella debía encontrarse en su cama. Pero estaba restringiendo las normas. En una mano llevaba el mapa del merodeador y un trozo de pergamino. En la otra llevaba la varita. Pero la llevaba apagada. Extrañamente, ella conseguía recordar el camino y no le hacia falta ninguna luz. Corría por una mazmorra sombría, consultando a veces el mapa del merodeador. Corrió por un pasillo muy largo hasta hallarse frente a una pared. Se detuvo y buscó un cosa en el bolsillo de su túnica... Hermione sacó algo con forma de corazón, de color negro. Avanzó hacia la pared y se colocó justo en el centro. Llevó el corazón al centro del muro.

- _Aperio..._

Entonces la pared se desplazó, dejando ver una sala oscura, sin apenas mobiliario, con un colchón únicamente al final de la sala, y pintadas por todas partes. En la parte de la izquierda había una estatua de Salazar Slytherin, lo que hacía suponer que la sala la había creado él, sin el consentimiento ni el conocimiento del resto de fundadores. Hermione entró, cerrándose entonces el muro y quedando la sala iluminada únicamente por una vela que colgaba del techo. Entonces fue cuando Hermione pudo ver las pintadas de la pared. Por todos lados habían corazones con nombres que Hermione suponía de antiguos alumnos de Howarts escritos con tinta verde y plateada. Sin duda, ex-alumnos de Slytherin. Y en la pared de la izquierda, junto a la estatua, unas pintadas bastantes ofensivas:

_No queremos a los sangre sucia. Ningún sangre sucia puede pisar la "Sala Secreta del Amor Limpio". El día que pase esto, el Slytherin causante de todo esto dejará de llamarse Sangre Limpia. _

_Fdo. La Dama Negra_ _Joven Orden Slytherin_

Hermione no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, al menos conscientemente. De repente el muro se volvió a abrir, se apagó la vela y Hermione creyó por un momento que la habían pillado. Cuando se cerró el muro, Hermione pudo ver la causa por la que el muro se había abierto: Draco Malfoy había entrado allí. Avanzaba hacia ella con paso decidido. Su cabello rubio platino brillaba a la luz de la vela que colgaba del techo, y sus ojos grises relucían con imponencia, decisión, deseo...

- Veo que al final sí viniste, Granger...- le dijo a Hermione cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba. Le sonrió, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa mientras un mechón de pelo rubio caía sobre su cara.

- Sí, vine, Malfoy...- le contestó desafiante.- Pero no entiendo...

Malfoy sonrió ante la pregunta que Hermione le planteaba. Se movió hasta quedar frente a la pared de la izquierda, donde estaba la pintada ofensiva. Sonrió al verla. Malfoy sacó de su bolsillo la varita, y escribió en la parte de abajo:

_Una sangre sucia ha estado aquí, y me siento orgulloso de ello. He roto la regla de oro de los Slytherin, y me siento como nunca. Lo siento mucho, Pansy._

_Fdo. Draco Malfoy_

Hermione no entendía nada, pero seguía quieta, esperando algo por parte de Malfoy. Se movió por la habitación mirando los nombres escritos por las paredes. Se sorprendió al encontrar dos nombres muy familiares: Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, juntos en un mismo corazón. También encontró el nombre de Bellatrix Black, pintado en color rojo sangre, como el nombre más imponente de todos, y bajo el suyo, en el corazón, el nombre de Rodolphus Lestrange. Hermione no quiso leer más, así que se acercó a Malfoy, para leer lo que había escrito. Él se percató de que ella leía su pintada, así que se apartó y fue hasta el pequeño colchón de la esquina. Cuando ella terminó de leer, una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Hemione giró la cabeza y vio como Malfoy decoraba aquel espacio con un sofá, una mesa, unas cuantas lámparas y transformaba el colchón en una bonita cama adoselada.

- Supongo que querrás...- empezó a decir Malfoy cuando ya había terminado su labor, sentado en el sofá.

- Solo si tú quieres...- respondió ella, que, aunque no entendía nada, sonrió.

Draco sonrió, se levantó, y fue hacia donde Hermione estaba en pié. La abrazó por la cintura y empezó a moverse lentamente hacia la cama, arrastrándola con él. Cuando llegaron, Draco empezó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, arrastrándola a ella también...

Fue entonces cuando Hermione despertó. No entendía nada aquel sueño. Ni siquiera sabía porqué aparecía Malfoy en él. Desde que ella recordaba, ella estaba enamorada de un chico muggle de su barriada, un chico que se llamaba Bob Teddy. Pero desde que llegó a Howarts, hacía ya casi seis años, no había vuelto a pensar en él. Ella no se preocupaba mucho por esos temas, siempre tenía la mente concentrada en los estudios. Incluso le negó a Viktor Krum cuando él le pidió salir con él. Nunca se imaginó teniendo tales fantasías, si eso era lo que eran, y menos con Draco Malfoy...

Pero ya era hora de levantarse y trabajar, que bastante había perdido ya el tiempo. Fue al baño a vestirse, aprovechando que sus compañeras estaban dormidas para tomarse una ducha fría. Se refrescó las ideas y bajó a desayunar. Casi que no había nadie a esas horas en el Gran Comedor. Era demasiado temprano, y aunque había clases, nadie se despertaba tan pronto. Hermione solo pudo distinguir a Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott en la mesa de Hufflepuff, a Cho Chang en la de Ravenclaw, y a la maldita pandilla de Slytherin encabezada por Draco Malfoy.

Aunque la presencia de Malfoy la intimidaba, Hermione se sentó a desayunar con total normalidad. No recordaba que era el día de los inocentes, así que no tomó las precauciones necesarias. Cuando se sentó descubrió que los Slytherin habían llenado todas las bancas de la mesa Gryffindor de sangre, así que cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había manchado la túnica. Era una simple mancha, pero todos se reían como locos, especialmente Cho Chang. Pansy la miraba primero a ella, la señalaba, luego miraba a Malfoy y por último se llevaba las manos al estómago. Hermione la miraba con cara de rabia. Limpió la banca, luego limpió la túnica y se volvió a ver a su alrededor de nuevo.

Todos los Slytherin miraban y felicitaban a Malfoy. Así que Malfoy era el bromista... y Pansy especialmente estaba colgada del brazo del bromista... A Hermione le daba simplemente asco ver esa escenita... Pansy y Draco se volvieron a mirarla. Pansy la miraba con expresión burlona, Draco desafiante...

- ¡Eh¡Granger¡Eso es sangre de comadreja, sangre sucia, como la tuya¡Jajaja!- le dijo Pansy.

Hermione comprendió al momento. En realidad la broma iba para Ron, ya que él es siempre el primero en levantarse, pero por casualidad del destino, le había tocado a ella, y Pansy pensó rápidamente la bromita de "sangre sucia". Miró a Draco. Ahí estaba, desafiándola con la mirada, lleno de placer. Hermione no aguantó más y salió del Gran Comedor. Corrió hasta el segundo piso. Sabía que si tenía que llorar, el mejor lugar era el baño de Myrtle, ya que ella nunca preguntaba a las chicas que iban a llorar.

Entró como si de un tornado se tratase, y se encerró en el tercer retrete, su favorito desde que en segundo hicieron allí la poción. Pero sucedió algo inesperado... Alguien entró en el baño. Hermione supuso que sería Harry, o Ron, que alertado por los demás, habrían ido a consolarla.

- ¿Harry¿Ron?- preguntó entre sollozos.

-¿Granger?- preguntó una voz muy conocida para Hermione.

Hermione se quedó petrificada. Esa voz era de Malfoy. ¿Pero qué hacía Malfoy allí? Hermione se limpió las lágrimas como pudo, intentando que Malfoy no se diese cuenta de que había estado llorando, cuando Malfoy abrió la puerta del retrete que ella ocupaba. Su expresión ya no era desafiante, sino indiferente. Hermione se asomó, y vio que venía solo, no se veía a Pansy por ningún lado. Volvió a encogerse en el retrete, afrontando la mirada de Malfoy, todo lo fría que podía mostrarse.

- ¿A qué vienes, Malfoy?- le dijo tajantemente.

Él dejó a un lado su expresión indiferente para adoptar un expresión casi tan fría como la de Hermione. Con todo el descaro del mundo empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de Hermione, sacando varios pañuelos de papel mojados, demostrando así que Hermione había estado llorando.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Llorona Granger... No conocía esa faceta tuya...- Malfoy sonrió ante la mirada asesina de Hermione.

- ¡Qué te largues, hurón!- le largó Hermione

- Que sepas, Granger, yo venía a pedirte disculpas por haberme pasado contigo.- le dijo Malfoy con expresión preocupada. A Hermione se le abrió la boca de manera inimaginable.- La broma iba dirigida a Rey Weasley, pero tuviste mala suerte.

- No, si yo ya suponía que la broma iba dirigida a Ron... Agradezco tu compasión, Dr... Malfoy, pero no la necesito.- le dijo Hermione despectivamente.

Draco se fijó en su pelo enmarañado, normalmente rizado, y en sus manos húmedas, muestras de lo que había llorado, y la túnica manchada aún de sangre por algunos lados.

- Yo diría que sí.- dijo con una sonrisa.- En verdad, siento mucho lo de antes, si puedo ayudarte en algo...

_¿Qué¿Cómo es esto posible, Draco pidiéndome perdón?_

- No, no puedes, ahora, si no te importa...- Hermione se levantó.- Me voy a desayunar. Hasta luego.

Dicho esto, salió del baño y echó a correr corredor abajo. Tenía que terminar de desayunar, y quitarse a Malfoy de la cabeza. En una sola mañana había soñado con Malfoy, él le había gastado una broma sin querer y luego le había pedido perdón. Demasiado, sí. Y tanto era que, sin darse cuenta, se había chocado con Ron en las escaleras y se había caído al suelo.

- ¡Hermione! Mira por dónde vas...- le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

La levantó y le miró a los ojos. Hermione estaba bastante roja, y tenía los ojos húmedos e hinchados. Ron comprendió que algo había pasado, así que la llevó al Gran Comedor, a que desayunase un poco. Le costó un poco sentarla, además de que Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Zabini, Nott y el resto de Slytherin no paraban de mirarlos. Algo había pasado. Hermione no quiso decir nada, y se abalanzó sobre el cuenco de avena. En esas estaban cuando apareció Harry.

- ¡Hola, chicos¿Sabéis que día es hoy, no?- preguntó Harry.

- ¡El día de los inocentes!- contestó Ron alegre.

Dicho esto, Hermione se quedó helada, preocupando a sus amigos, que le pusieron una mano en el hombro como gesto de ayuda y le preguntaron qué pasaba. Ella tardó un rato en recomponerse y, cuando lo hizo, dirigió miradas asesinas a sus amigos por haberle recordado lo de esa mañana. Faltaba una media hora antes de que empezasen las clases, así que decidieron ir a la sala común un momento. Corrieron hasta el retrato de la señora gorda lo más deprisa que pudieron.

- Pero Hermione, cuéntanos ya qué ha pasado.- le suplicó Harry cuando llegó y se desplomó en su sillón favorito.

- Esta mañana me levanté temprano y bajé a desayunar.- Hermione no quiso contarles lo del sueño.- Entonces me senté, como siempre, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que los asientos de Gryffindor estaban manchados de sangre. La broma era para ti, Ron, pero resultó que fui yo la tonta que picó.

Harry y Ron escuchaban atónitos. ¿Quién era capaz de hacer semejante cosa? Y delante de los profesores...

- ¿Quién era el bromista?- preguntó Ron, helado.

- Malfoy.- respondió Hermione, provocando que a Ron se le pusiese la cara roja de ira.- Todos se reían de mí, y la idiota de Pansy... todavía recuerdo su cara de... sosa... y agarrada a Draco como si fuese una lapa...- Hermione puso vocecilla de niña tonta.- "Que si mi Draco le ha gastado la broma. ¡Ay¡Qué buenos somos! Jujuju" No la soporto. Y encima no soltaba a Draco en ningún momento. Me miraba, lo miraba a él y luego se reía...

- Hermione...- le dijo Harry, mirándola asombrada.

- ¡Qué!- le molestó que la interrumpiesen en tal ataque de...

- Celos. ¿Estás celosa de Pansy Parkinson!- le soltó.

- ¡Qué! Por Dios, Harry, no digas tonterías.- Hermione hizo como que no había escuchado el comentario de Harry.- Entonces lo limpié todo y eché a correr a los lavavos de Myrtle. Pero entró alguien. Yo creí que erais vosotros, pero no, era Malfoy.- puso cara de asco.- Me estuvo vacilando un rato, y luego me soltó que venía a disculparse y a ofrecerme ayuda. ¡Ja! Como si yo la necesitase... No me rebajé, así que salí corriendo, y choqué con Ron.

- Vaya, Hermione, y todo eso en una mañana...- dijo Ron asombrado.

- Sí.- dijo ella.- Pero esto no ha terminado... Hoy quiero gastarle una broma a ese niñato engreído.

- ¿Qué¿Doña-Perfecta-no-me-meto-en-líos quiere gastarle una broma a Malfoy?- Ron estaba sorprendido.

- La cuestión no es como, sino cuándo, Hermione.

- En la hora de pociones...- a Hermione se le puso cara maquiavélica y macabra.

- ¡Cómo Snape te pille...!

- Ya veremos...- terminó Hermione con su cara sombría.- Bueno, me voy corriendo, que tengo Aritmancia.

Hermione cogió corriendo su mochila y subió corriendo al aula de Aritmancia. Por suerte la profesora Vector aún no había llegado. Se sentó en primera fila antes de que nadie se la quitase. Ya casi todos los alumnos estaban en el aula... Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Susan, Padma, Terry... excepto la pandilla de Slytherin. Estos aparecieron unos segundos antes que la profesora. Como siempre, Crabbe y Goyle cogieron junto con Parkinson y las demás los pupitres del fondo. Pero casualmente Malfoy se alejó del grupo y fue directamente a ocupar el asiento libre que había junto a Hermione. Sin decir nada, se sentó y empezó a rebuscar entre sus libros. Hermione, al ver tal invasión, se desplazó un poco hacia la izquierda, alejándose de él. Para distraerse, abrió el libro.

- ¿Qué tal, Granger?- le preguntó fríamente.

Hermione le dirigió la mirada un momento a Malfoy. Evaluaba su expresión buscando algún indicio que le mostrase sus intenciones. La mirada era la más amable que le había visto, pero la sonrisa era un tanto maquiavélica. Como no vio señal de burla, contestó.

- Pues intentando sobrellevar el día que tú me has arruinado, Malfoy.- pronunció el nombre del chico de tal manera que él se sintiese incómodo.

- Ya te dije que esa no era mi intención...

- Ya, no era tu intención. Tu intención era que Ron se traumatizase hoy¿no?- Hermione hizo ver lo enfadada que estaba.- Además¿por qué te metes con Ron? Se supone que es a Harry a quien se la tienes tomada.

- Ese Rey Weasley tiene cosas que no se merece, por eso, también la he tomado con él.- la mirada de Malfoy se había vuelto envenenada, envidiosa... celosa.

- Y esa es la razón por la que te has sentado a mi lado¿no?- Hermione le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

Malfoy miró a su alrededor antes de inclinarse y susurrarle a Hermione la respuesta.

- La verdad es que sí, ahora que no creo que logres comprender lo que te he dicho, porque ni te imaginas la realidad...

Esto dejó a Hermione patidifusa. ¿Qué era aquello que Malfoy le ocultaba? Malfoy desde siempre la había considerado una vulgar sangre sucia. ¿A qué venía ese cambio? Hermione volvió a analizar la postura del chico: le sonreía maquiavélicamente, aunque sus ojos grises se movían desde su cintura hacia sus ojos, en los que se detuvo un buen rato, mostrando primero una expresión de triunfo, que luego pasó a ser indiferente y, por último, ansiosa. ¿Qué tenía Malfoy que ansiar?

En estas estaba Hermione cuando llegó la profesora Vector. La clase se calló de inmediato. Aunque la profesora Vector fuese simpática y amable con los alumnos, podía resultar casi tan severa como McGonagall. Y aquella mañana parecía enfadada. Entró, pasó volando los pupitres de los alumnos y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente al frente de la clase, murmurando algo acerca de la profesora Sinistra.

- ¡Chicos¡Hoy quiero que trabajen con la numerología y vean a través de las fechas lo que les aguarda a cada cuál con respecto a su nombre! Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Lo revisaré al final de la clase.

Nada más decir esto, se puso rápidamente a escribir. Los alumnos estaban paralizados y tardaron un poco en ponerse a trabajar. La profesora Vector no solía ponerles tanto trabajo en una sola tarde, y menos relacionado con la Adivinación y lo que al futuro se refería. Pero a Hermione le importó poco, y se puso automáticamente a trabajar. Pero tenía a Draco Malfoy al lado, lo cual no le permitía concentrarse mucho. Malfoy optó por trabajar a un ritmo más pausado que el de Hermione, para poder así hacerle varios comentarios.

- Entonces, Granger, te molesta que me meta con la comadreja...- ante este nominativo, Hermione arrugó el cejo mientras seguía concentrada en su trabajo.- Tal vez hay algo entre vosotros. ¿Me equivoco?- Hermione no le hizo caso a la pregunta de Malfoy.- Si eso es así, pronto podremos asistir a la boda más patética de Howarts: el pobretón Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger...

Hermione no pudo aguantar más y estalló. Le dio tal puñetazo a la mesa que los botes de tinta cayeron al suelo, manchándolo todo y salpicando a Hermione un poco de tinta roja en la cara, que parecían dos cortes en ambos pómulos. La profesora Vector se dio cuenta del alboroto y llamó la atención a Hermione.

- Señorita Granger, controle su genio. Ya puede recoger todo lo que ha caído.- le dijo la profesora. Despues la profesora Vector volvió a sus asuntos.

Hermione se agachó para recoger las cosas. Asombrosamente, Malfoy también se agachó, quedando ambos bajo la mesa.

- _Reparo_.- dijo Hermione, arreglando los botes de tinta.- ¿Qué haces, Malfoy?

- Ayudarte, o no lo ves. _Fregotego_.- Limpió la tinta del suelo.

Ambos se incorporaron y volvieron a su trabajo y a la conversación.

- Malfoy, como vuelvas a decir algo ofensivo sobre Ron, sobre Harry o sobre mí, te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo.

- Tiemblo de miedo, Granger...

Hermione dio por terminada la conversación y siguió con lo suyo. Según avanzaba en su descubrimiento, más se asustaba. Según sus predicciones, aquel día ella iba a hacer algo que le saldría como ella quería, pero que algo inesperado cambiaría, y encontraría aquel sueño que más teme. Por lo visto, ella era la única que se sorprendió, ya que Malfoy encontraba muy lógica su predicción. Hermione, asustada, le preguntó a su compañero.

- ¿Qué dice tu predicción, Malfoy?

- Como si te lo fuese a decir...- dijo testarudo. La miró de reojo y vio la expresión asustada de Hermione.- A ver tu predicción.- tomó el trozo de pergamino y comenzó a leer.- ¿Eh¿Qué quiere decir esto?- se volvió a mirar a Hermione.

- No tengo ni idea. ¿Me pasas la tuya?- él le dio su trozo de pergamino.- "Hoy encontrarás lo que ansias encontrar" ¿Y esto qué significa?

- Yo lo entiendo, y con eso me basta.- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

Siguieron trabajando hasta que acabó la clase. La profesora Vector se olvidó de revisar los trabajos, y se largó del aula nada más sonar la campana. Hermione seguía confundida, así que se fue lo más rápido posible para alejarse de Malfoy.

La siguiente clase era la de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas... con Slytherin. Hagrid no estaba en la cabaña cuando llegaron los Gryffindor. Y los Slytherin tampoco. Hermione se retiró del resto de la clase, arrastrando a Harry y a Ron. A diferencia de ella, ellos habían tenido tiempo de sobra para meditar el asunto Malfoy, ya que ellos habían tenido Adivinación, clase en la cual ellos ya pasaban de hacer cualquier cosa. Los llevó junto a la cerca, lejos de los demás. Ella, dado que estaba cansada, se sentó en la valla.

- ¿Habéis pensado en la broma?- dijo Hermione inquieta.

- Verás Hermione...- empezó Ron a decir.

- Lo cierto es que nos parece muy arriesgado...- dijo Harry. Al ver la expresión ceñuda y desafiante de Hermione, cambió de postura.- ¡Ah¡Pero si quieres, te acompañaremos a donde sea, que para eso somos tus amigos...!

Hermione suspiró. La expresión feroz se le cambió radicalmente por una de absoluta comprensión. Cerró los ojos, se masajeó los párpados y las sienes, y volvió a abrirlos, con una sonrisa iluminándole la cara.

- No os preocupéis. chicos, os comprendo. No debí meteros en esto... Es mi culpa. Pero os pido por favor, ayudadme a pensar la broma...- puso ojos de cordero degollado.

Los chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

- Por supuesto, Hermione.- dijo Ron.

- Pero antes una pequeña preguntilla, Hermione. ¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto esto de Malfoy?

Hermione se hallaba en un aprieto. Por un lado, como iba a decirles a sus amigos que ella creía que se había enamorado de su peor enemigo. Por otro lado, eran sus amigos, nunca la traicionarían, y ella tenía que ser sincera con ellos. ¿Pero como reaccionarían al saber la verdad? Seguro que no muy bien. Hay que tener en cuenta que era Malfoy, el gran enemigo y rival... Pero justo en ese momento llegaron los Slytherin, encabezados por Draco Malfoy, con Pansy Parkinson colgada, como si fuese uno de estos peluches que tienen un cuerda, los atas a un sitio, y ya no los quitas nunca.

- ¡Mirad, son cabeza rajada y Rey Weasley¿Que tal, no os ha pasado nada?- dijo Malfoy.

Al instante todos los Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas. Harry y Ron no le hicieron caso, porque veían muy próxima la broma de Hermione, sentían cerca la venganza. Pero Hermione se encolerizó. Si ya Pansy Parkinson no la había enojado bastante, ahora el comentario de Draco la había dejado peor. Lo miró por un momento a los ojos, esperando ver en ellos frialdad y su típico gesto de asco. Sin embargo lo que observó era algo totalmente distinto: al encontrarse los ojos grises de Malfoy con los de Hermione, cambiaron la expresión burlona por una cálida, de preocupación, de ansiedad nuevamente. Pero esto no frenó el ataque de Hermione.

- ¡Eh¡Granger¿Conseguiste limpiarte la túnica?- dijo Pansy burlonamente.

Lo que Hermione hizo fue algo inédito. Si ya en tercero le había pegado un puñetazo a Malfoy, esto fue peor. Se acercó con toda tranquilidad a Pansy, con una mirada de odio. Cuando la tuvo frente a frente, no esperó ni un solo segundo. La abofeteó tan fuerte que hizo que se descolgase del brazo de Malfoy y cayese directa en el suelo. Hermione aprovechó para mirar un momento a Malfoy a los ojos, dejando claro con su mirada que de él se ocuparía más tarde. Sacó rápidamente la varita y apunto con ella a Pansy, que se había levantado del suelo y parecía querer lanzarse directa a Hermione. Pero esta fue más rápida y antes de que Pansy se le echase encima, le puso la varita en la cara.

- ¡Qué quede claro, repugnante víbora¡Cómo te vuelvas a meter conmigo, con Harry, Ron o alguno de mis amigos soy capaz de hacer algo horrible¡Y ten por seguro que no dudaré ni un momento¡Está claro!- Hermione estaba furiosa, y había dejado a Pansy sin habla.

Harry y Ron no habían querido meterse en la pelea, y miraban asombrados la actuación elegante de Hermione. Malfoy la miraba sorprendido e impresionado. Pero él si tuvo que actuar. Cogió a Pansy y se la llevó a un lugar retirado. La dejó en compañía de las otras chicas de Slytherin, que se ocuparon de curarle el corte que le había hecho Hermione al abofetearla. Después se volvió a hablarle a Hermione.

- No creas que vas a salir inmune de esta, Granger.- le amenazó Malfoy.

Pero detrás de esa expresión de amenaza Hermione pudo ver el ansia que prendía en los ojos de Malfoy. Ella no pudo contestar a la amenaza, porque llegó Hagrid con las criaturas a estudiar en la clase, y no era cuestión de pelearse con Malfoy delante de un profesor. Hagrid, como siempre, llegaba con su habitual sonrisa, y puso a los alumnos a trabajar por parejas, dando de comer a las criaturas. Hermione estaba absorta planeando su broma, así que no oyó a Hagrid decir que se emparejasen. Rápidamente Harry se acercó a Ron. Neville se emparejó con Dean, Seamus con Lavender, Crabbe con Goyle, Zabini con Parkinson... y al final Hermione se quedó sola.

- ¿Hay alguien sin pareja?- preguntó Hagrid.

Hermione levantó la mano asustada. Para desgracia suya, Malfoy también levantó la mano.

_Genial. Otra hora con Malfoy de pareja. ¿Es que acaso hoy es mi peor día de toda mi vida? Ya va camino de serlo... ¿Y cómo voy a planear la broma con Malfoy aquí? Tendré que pensar algo rápido... Pero seguro que él estará toda la hora metiendo presión. Además de que no puedo ocultarlo: desde hacía algún tiempo Malfoy me atrae... Mi sueño lo demostró, no es simple atracción... Ay, Dios, y la expresión de su cara... esa ansiedad..._

Hermione se acercó a Malfoy con expresión cansada. Hagrid la miró un tanto preocupado. Por esto, Hermione le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, tranquilizándole un tanto. Se suponía que la expresión de la cara de Malfoy debía de ser de enfado, de odio, de venganza tal vez. Pero cuando Hermione giró para mirar esa cara, lo único que vio fue una expresión triunfante, que aún reservaba ansia en su interior. Él lo único que hizo fue coger un poco de comida de aquí y otro poco de allá y echársela a las criaturas sin miramientos.

- Bien, Granger, veo que tendremos que estar juntos también en esta clase...- empezó a decirle Malfoy. Hermione decidió dejar a Draco que hablase y ocuparse ella del trabajo.- No es que me alegre, pero así puedo aclarar contigo un par de puntos, ya que este trabajo es bastante... aburrido.- dijo con cara de asco, mirando a las criaturas de Hagrid y cómo Hermione apuntaba lo que comían.- Que sepas, no era mi intención que tú te manchases esta mañana, Granger.- Hermione arrugó el entrecejo.- Solo quería ayudarte cuando fui al servicio a buscarte. Pero como tú me recibiste de una manera tan fría... no me quedó otra opción que dejarte ir. Sé que hoy me he pasado contigo, pero yo antes lo único que hice fue meterme con Potter y Weasley, no contigo, así que no tienes porqué enfadarte conmigo. Y, por favor, no vuelvas a descargar tu furia sobre Pansy, ya le has hecho mucho daño...

Esto fue el colmo para Hermione. Ahora resultaba que ella era la mala y Malfoy el buen samaritano que quería protegerla y ayudarla. Y encima la víctima era Pansy. La de caraduras-sinvergüenzas que había en el mundo, Malfoy incluido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle todo aquello? Es más¿cómo se atrevía a decir que dejase a Parkinson en paz? Y, aunque el repentino cambio de actitud de Malfoy hacia ella le asombraba, aún tenía el enfado causado por la broma... Malfoy lo pagaría... muy caro.

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy!- le gritó, dejándolo sorprendido.- ¡Si tu amiguita Parkinson me dejase en paz de vez en cuando, yo no habría hecho esto¿Y sabes una cosa? Me siento muy orgullosa de mí misma por haberlo hecho. No me arrepiento, y tal vez volvería a hacerlo.- Malfoy estaba alelado contemplándola soltarle aquel sermón.- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea! Para ti la vida es muy fácil, incordiando por aquí e incordiando por allá. Pero por si lo has olvidado, todavía hay gente que prefiere vivir en paz. ¡Y una de ellas soy yo! Así que, si no te importa, le dices a tu amiga Pansy que deje de meter su nariz de bruja en los asuntos que no le interesan... por su bien.- Esto último sonó bastante a amenaza, lo cual vino acompañado de una mirada asesina.

Hermione se dio por satisfecha, así que siguió con su trabajo, dejando asombrado a Malfoy. Pero claro, Draco es Draco, simpre tiene que llevar la última palabra. Aunque esta vez no intentó mostrarse complaciente ni atento.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo, Granger...- dijo comenzando su nuevo discurso, aunque esta vez con expresión pícara y sensual.- La pequeña Granger está enfadada.- dejó de dar de comer a las criaturas, aprovechando que Hermione le miraba enfadada para acercarse a ella. Lo que hizo no lo esperaba: le cogió de la cintura con un brazo, la acercó hasta tenerla frente a frente y con la otra mano le sujetó la barbilla para que lo mirase a los ojos.- Cálmate un poco, leona. Yo no te he hecho nada, ya te lo he dicho, estabas en el lugar menos indicado y en el momento menos oportuno... y con los amigos menos adecuados.- ante esta clara muestra de desprecio de Draco a Harry y Ron, Hermione arrugó el cejo.- Te he dicho ya que lo siento, qué quieres que haga para complacerte. ¿Hincarme de rodillas y obedecerte como un elfo doméstico? Eso no le va a un Malfoy... Pero si lo que quieres es pelea, gatita, la tendrás. Créeme que la tendrás... Pero hazme un favor¿quieres? Deja a Parkinson a un lado.

_¡Pero bueno¡Qué se cree este Malfoy¿Que puede gastarme una broma y encima echarme en cara el enfado! Y encima si, eso, defiende más a Parkinson, bonito, que es precisamente lo que ella necesita, que la defiendan, especialmente que la defiendas tú. ¿Quieres dejar a Parkinson al margen¿Y quieres quitarme tus manos de encima? Si este juego consiste en ver quien seduce más, lo pienso ganar yo, señorito don sensualidad._

Hermione se dispuso para dar el golpe de vuelta. Primero miró alrededor para ver quién los estaban observando. Al parecer, Draco había escogido bien el lugar de trabajo, estaban rodeados por unos siete árboles, de forma que sus compañeros no podían verlos, además de que, como eran casi los únicos que no necesitaban la ayuda de Hagrid, el profesor se encontraba justamente de espalda a ellos, pero Hermione pudo observar como Harry y Ron los miraban disimuladamente mientras hacían su trabajo. La expresión de Harry era de desconcierto, la de Ron, de odio hacia Malfoy.

_¿Eh¿Por qué Ron nos mira así? Esa rabia en sus ojos... ya la he visto. ¡Espera¡Espera un momento¿Ron... celoso? Lo siento por Ron, le haré daño si tomo una resolución con mi tema _Draco_, pero tendrá que aceptarlo... Eso si ocurre alguna vez, porque no creo que este lelo de aquí vea que entre nosotros puede surgir algo... si me dejase de ver como a una sangre sucia... ¡Bah¡Al cuerno! Vamos a jugar un poquito con Malfoy, peque._

Apartó la vista de sus amigos y profundizó en la ya penetrante mirada de esos iris grises con los que Hermione soñaba cada noche. Tenía que hacer que las tornas cambiasen a su favor. ¿Pero como? La sonrisa de aquel Slytherin la paralizaba. No era una sonrisa normal, una de aquellas tantas le había visto lanzar a sus admiradoras. No, esa sonrisa escondía algo más. Y Hermione lo averiguaría. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Comenzó a retroceder hacia un árbol, arrastrando lentamente con ella a Draco y, cuando quedaron escasos centímetros para encontrarse atrapada, hizo un brusco movimiento, poniendo a Malfoy contra el árbol. Éste, desconcertado, soltó la cintura de Hermione, se le borró la sonrisa, aunque la expresión de los ojos no cambió.

Hermione aprovechó la debilidad enemiga para atacar. En su cara apareció una sonrisa malévola y sensual, un tanto parecida a las del Sly, aunque más tierna y dulce. Su mirada cambió de mostrar pánico a una súbita rabia aparecida de la nada. Pero claro, con la mirada no bastaba. Se acercó tanto a Malfoy de manera que este no se pudiese mover, y dejó uno de sus brazos apoyado en el árbol, junto al rostro de Malfoy, impidiendo que escapase. Con su mano libre se lanzó al ataque. Vengándose de que Draco antes se había tomado la libertad de sujetarla de la cintura y acariciarle la cara, ella comenzó por acariciar su rostro con las uñas y las yemas de los dedos, para ir descendiendo por su cuello, llegando a su corbata y desanudándola, dejándola bastante caída, para luego descender por su torso, llegando hasta su cintura e introducir la mano bajo la túnica abierta y bajo la camisa del uniforme, llegando a tocar la piel, manteniendo la mano firme.

- Te veo tenso, Malfoy.- dijo al acabar su recorrido. A este se le había pasado el miedo inicial, para cambiar su expresión confusa por la misma sonrisa de antes, dejando desconcertada a Hermione, y una mirada sumisa, nunca vista en su rostro. - ¿Acaso tus palabras te han dejado seco?- Ella intentó no mostrarle su sorpresa al ver su expresión.- ¿O es por el cambio de posiciones?- Hermione se tomó su tiempo para continuar.- Sí, debe ser eso... Como hemos terminado el trabajo técnicamente nos queda una hora libre, así que supongo que es el momento perfecto para aclarar puntos...- Hizo una pausa, observando más profundamente su mirada.- Punto número uno: no te tomes confianzas conmigo o me veré obligada a... tomarlas yo también.- Este comentario hizo que la sonrisa de Draco se viese más pervertida que nunca.- Como acabas de decir, soy una auténtica gatita, y las gatas somos astutas, inteligentes y sensuales, a diferencia de las lagartas con las que estas acostumbrado a tontear... tales como Pansy Parkinson.- A Hermione se le puso una mueca de asco al pronunciar ese nombre.- Segundo punto: **tú** eres el culpable de todo este lío. Por si no lo resuerdas **tú** hiciste la broma, **tú** metiste la pata al buscarme y **tú** llevas toda la mañana intentando hablar conmigo. Algo raro en ti, ya que soy una... ¿Cómo lo llamáis¡Ah, sí! Sangre sucia... En fin... Espero que sepas que no vas a salir limpio de esto, Malfoy, esta me la pagas...

Malfoy ya había escuchado suficiente. Súbitamente empujó a Hermione, haciendo que esta se apartara del árbol, ya que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para poder con Draco Malfoy. Rápidamente la volvió a tomar de la cintura, esta vez con ambas manos, y la empujó hacia el árbol, quedando ahora ella atrapada. La expresión de Hermione ahora había quedado reducida a una de sorpresa, mientras que la de Draco se había vuelto... como decirlo... pasional.

- Ya veo que Granger es toda una gatita... Y bien difícil de atrapar...- dijo mientras un rubio mechón le caía frente a la nariz, haciéndolo más atractivo si cabe.- Me gusta eso en una gata.- Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.- Bien, leona, conque me tienes algo guardado¿eh? Lo espero con impaciencia. Pero como veo que no te agrada el hecho de que mantengamos una conversación en nuestro tiempo libre, mejor será decirle al profesor que hemos terminado y así no hará falta que ocurran situaciones parecidas. No digo que no me agrade hablar _así_ contigo...- Draco iba a seguir, pero decidió dejar la frase en el aire, para darle más morbo al asunto.- En fin, me temo que me voy, si quieres volver a hablar conmigo, gatita, no dudes en llamarme...

Y tras estas palabras se suponía que tenía que soltar a Hermione e irse, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó así un poco más, observando la expresión extrañada, aunque encantada, de Hermione, como esperando algo. Algo que, al parecer no llegaba.

- Vamos, Granger, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte.- este comentario la dejó más confundida aún.

- ¿Esperarme¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione no lo había entendido. A Malfoy se le cambió la cara y puso su ya conocida y repetida expresión triunfante. No sabía como, pero Hermione había vuelto a perder. Una batalla más perdida contra Malfoy... La venganza se hacía más grande en el corazón de la chica.

- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.- dijo éste, acercándose aún más a Hermione.

- ¿Hacer qué?- dijo ella asustada...

En ese preciso momento la voz de Hagrid anunció el final de la clase, salvando a Hermione de lo que, seguramente sería algo vengonzoso. O tal vez ella se equivocaba. Tal vez no la había salvado, o tal vez no fuese vergonzoso... En ese instante, la expresión de Draco volvió a cambiar, mostrando enfado.

- ¡Maldita sea! Bien, el profesor nos echa, así que seré breve.- dijo mirando a Hermione.

Rápidamente se le acercó, dándole un pequeño pero sensual mordisco en el labio inferior, dejando su aliento dulce sobre una confundida, excitada e impresionada Hermione. Malfoy la soltó, dejándola tan confundida como impresionada. El chico cogió su mochila, colgándola de su espalda con un gesto algo más que elegante, dándole la espalda a Hermione, aunque despidiéndose de ella con la mano alzada. Ella seguía sin dar señales de vida, solo miraba como el rubio se marchaba.

- ¡Nos vemos, Granger...!- gritó él desde lejos...

Esto era más de lo que Hermione podía soportar. Nada más irse Draco, Ron y Harry se le acercaron, tomándola por los hombros en gesto de protección. Harry se acercó a recoger la mochila de Hermione, mientras los tres andaban hacia el castillo, Ron guiando a Hermione, a la que seguía sujetando por los hombros. Esta seguía impresionada y no había dicho palabra, aunque en ocasiones se humedecía descaradamente el labio inferior, como saboreando algo.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy, cómo se atreve!- gruñó Ron mientras andaban. Con este gruñido, Hermione volvió en sí, soltándose del abrazo de Ron.

- Me las pagará...- susurró ella, con una expresión de deseo y venganza...- Ya lo creo que lo hará. Bien, Draco, a este juego podemos jugar dos...- dijo para sí, dejando a sus amigos extrañados.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Hermione se mostraba igual que al final de la clase. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sin preocuparle cualquier otra cosa. No escuchaba para nada a Harry y Ron, que comentaban la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, especialmente lo que había hecho Malfoy al final. Ron tenía una cara mezcla de odio y asco permanente, mientras Harry comentaba los detalles pequeños. Al ver ellos que Hermione seguía como vacía, dejaron el tema.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Seamus, Dean y Neville. Ellos estaban hablando de quidditch, así que Hrry y Ron dejaron a Hermione pensando en sus asuntos mientras ellos hablaban con los chicos. Ciertamente le hicieron un favor a Hermione, ya que así ella pudo comer mientras pensaba seriamente. Apenas veía lo que comía, solo pensaba...

_Este Malfoy. ¿Cómo se atreve¡Y delante de todos! Esta me la paga. Pero aun no he pensado en la broma. Ahora tengo doble clase de Pociones, y aún es temprano así que tengo tiempo de sobra para ir a la biblioteca, seguro que encuentro algo... Tal vez Ginny me ayude, ella sabe de estas cosas, se ha criado con Fred y George. Pero tiene que ser algo... ¿humillante? No, nada podría manchar su reputación. Tiene que ser algo que le fastidie, que le implique alguna... ¿perdida? Sí, algo así... Lo que me ha hecho se paga caro, muy caro... Tal vez yo no sea la niña buena que todos creen, pero tampoco soy la chica fácil que cae ante ese cretino. Soy... una leona, una felina, una gatita... Y sobre todo soy astuta... _

_Pero también tengo que pensar en una cosa: si Malfoy ha hecho eso, debe de tener sus razones, creo yo. Nadie sería capaz de hacer eso así por las buenas. Tal vez haya alguna razón... Tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que sus insultos no funcionan, así que ha decidido pasar a la técnica de seducción. Pero... no, imposible. ¿Draco intentando seducirme? No, no puede ser. Definitivamente, dejaré las cosas como están, con un poco de suerte pueda hacer algo..._

Hermione dejó lo que estaba comiendo, ya que no tenía apetito ninguno, así que se levantó y, con una recobrada vitalidad, desfiló entre las mesas para salir del comedor. Se dio cuenta de que casi ninguna chica estaba comiendo. El Gran Comedor tenía un aire masculino nunca visto. Y claro, para salir necesitaba pasar brevemente por entre los Slytherins. Intentó no mirar a Draco, pero al pasar notó como cierta mirada se le clavaba en la nuca. Y sabía perfectamente quién era.

_Soy una leona, soporta el veneno de la serpiente._

Pero no pudo resistirse. Le miró brevemente a los ojos, llena de curiosidad y enfado. Aunque no se encontró con la típica mirada maliciosa y odiosa de Draco Malfoy, sino con la mirada oculta, aquella que quería mostrar preocupación y encanto a la vez, esa mirada tan rara que le sentaba tan bien a aquella carita pálida. Hermione apartó rápidamente la mirada.

Al salir del Gran Comedor descubrió por qué ninguna chica estaba dentro. Había un gran montón de ellas allí reunidas, en torno a un grupito de Slytherin. Todas ellas comentaban las unas con las otras lo que había pasado. Sin duda debía ser algo verdaderamente importante. La mayoría de ellas eran de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso. Se fijó claramente en el grupito central: estaba encabezado por una chica de sexto de Slytherin, que según tenía Hermione entendido, se llamaba Alison Dayton. El resto del grupo estaban rodeando a una chica, al parecer, consolándola. Pudo distinguir entre ese grupo a Millicent Bulstrode, la chica que casi la mató en el club de duelo en segundo, además de otras chicas de sexto de Slytherin. Hermione intentó buscar al grupo de quinto de Gryffindor, para localizar a Ginny, pero al parecer Ginny también la buscaba a ella. Se encontró con Parvati y con su hermana Padma, así que decidió preguntarle a ellas.

- Parvati.- la llamó por la espalda. Ella, al notarlo, se giró.

- ¡Mira, Padma, es Hermione!- gritó Parvati al verla.

- ¿Hermione¿Hermione Granger¡Eh, Granger está aquí, Granger, aquí aquí...!

Al momento todas las chicas la rodearon. Encontró rostros conocidos y rostros de gente con la que nunca había hablado. Una chica de Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, empezó a hacerle varias preguntas sin sentido.

- Granger, dime. ¿Qué se siente al ser la "fácil" de Howarts¿Crees que está bien lo que has hecho? Nos has dejado a todas sin un valioso tesoro escolar... Dime¿te sientes orgullosa¿O más bien hiciste eso por venganza?...

La chica parecía querer seguir preguntando, pero Alison Dayton llegó rápidamente hasta donde ella estaba, con su grupito detrás. Al fin pudo distinguir a la chica que estaba en el centro del grupo. Era Pansy Parkinson, y al verla a ella, le puso su cara más envenenada. Una de las chicas se adelantó. Una llamada Sally-Anne Perks, de Slytherin también. Entre Dayton y ella empezaron a... "explicar".

- Bien, Granger. Seguramente no estarás enterada, pero ya todos saben lo que pasó en las clases de Hagrid. Aprovechaste un descuido de Draco y lo atrapaste, como compañero de clase. Hay versiones que dicen que te lo tiraste allí mismo.- Hermione estaba boquiabierta.- Otras versiones dicen que solo te morreaste con él. Queremos saber qué pasó.

Todas las chicas la miraban. Era el centro de atención de casi todas, y la mayoría la miraban con odio: la mirada de las Slytherin sobrepasaban el odio, algunas Ravenclaw como Mandy Brocklehurst y Tina Moon la miraban celosas. Hermione intentó localizar a Ginny en todo ese amasijo de gente, pero Dayton se impacientaba, e incitaba a Hermione perder los nervios.

- Granger, espabila, queremos una respuesta.- exigió Dayton con los brazos cruzados.

Pero Hermione aprovechó esta oportunidad. Sabía que mancharía su reputación, que podría ser peligroso, que se metía en la boca del lobo, mejor dicho, del dragón, pero debía arriesgarse. Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: se libraría de esa gente y pondría a Draco Malfoy en un apuro.

- Vale, Dayton, queréis verdad, os daré verdad.- Tal vez lo mejor era mostrar mentiras blancas y medias verdades.- Es cierto que entre Malfoy y yo ha pasado algo.- Parkinson hipó al decir Hermione esto.- Y es imposible que él se haya fijado en mí. Por eso, hoy me tocó de pareja en la clase de Hagrid, así que aproveché y lo acorralé contra un árbol. Yo pretendía robarle un beso, pero él se me anticipó.- empezó a poner semblante triste y se llevó las manos a la cara, haciendo como que lloraba.- Me agarró y me tiró al suelo, quedando él sobre mí, así que yo no pude defenderme. Estábamos escondidos tras un árbol, así que nadie pudo mirarnos. Para asegurarse él de que se salía con la suya... me lanzó un _Silencius_... y... allí mismo... - Hermione empezó a gemir, como en llanto.- me... me violó.

Esta confesión de Hermione hizo que todas se asombraran. Todas se llevaron las manos a la boca, algunas murmurando maldiciones contra Draco Malfoy y susurros de compasión por Hermione. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, tenía la opinión pública de su parte. Aunque Pansy Parkinson seguía llorando y gimoteando, le susurraba instrucciones a Dayton. Las chicas de Gryffindor se quedaron pasmadas, mucho más que el resto. Nadie creía a Draco Malfoy capaz de hacer eso, y nadie se esperaba que él lo pagase con Hermione. Pero ninguna sabía la verdad.

- Bien, Granger. No nos chupamos el dedo. ¿Cómo crees que Draco Malfoy iba a... hacértelo- la miró con asco- a ti, una sangre sucia¿No serás tú la que lo has violado, no?- un murmullo general se expandió. Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo y consiguió que una lágrima se le escapase de los ojos, así quedaría más realista.

- ¡Cómo me crees... capaz, Dayton...!- gimió ella en medio de su fingido llanto.- ¡Si... si los Slytherin...no... veis... no veis capaz... a vuestro héroe... de... hacer eso... no es mi culpa!- gimió con lágrimas y llanto.

Después de esto no hubo duda, todas creyeron la versión de Hermione. Pero lo que ocurrió luego fue lo que le puso la guinda a la actuación. Draco Malfoy salió del Gran Comedor. Se reunió en torno al grupo de chicas, la mayoría de las cuales se retiraron indignadas, mirando al Sly con profundo odio. El grupo de Slytherin se quedó, así como Hermione, que se encontraba en medio de su llanto, Parvati y Lavender. Al irse la multitud, Ginny pudo ver a su amiga en el centro del caos, así que se acercó junto con Luna Lovegood. Ginny consiguió hacerse hueco, y al ver a su amiga gimoteando se le acercó. La miró a los ojos.

Ginny, con tan solo mirar la expresión de Hermione, pudo adivinar que todo era una farsa. Le susurró al oído algo que nadie llegó a entender, Hermione también le susurró algo, y ambas asintieron. Mientras, Draco Malfoy llegó hasta donde estaba Dayton. Estaba bastante confuso, y, al ver a Hermione llorando, preguntó qué pasaba,

- Alison, explicame lo que...- no terminó la frase cuando Alison lo atajó.

- No, Draco, explica aquí lo que pasó exactamente en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Granger.

- ¿Con Granger?- preguntó confuso mientras se volvió hacia Hermione.

Hermione, al ver que si no reaccionaba rápido, perdería credibilidad, hizo todo lo que pudo para que su teatro resultase lo más creible posible.

- ¡Bastardo!- le gritó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.- Primero... primero me... me violas, y luego... te haces... el loco... ¡Admítelo!

Por un momento Hermione miró a Draco a los ojos, esos ojos grises que tanto le llamaban la atención. Aunque la cara de Draco reflejase sorpresa, sus ojos volvían a mostrarse juguetones, y no enfadados, como Hermione quería verlos en ese momento. Enterró la cara en sus manos, pensando su próxima jugada. Mientras, Parkinson se iba corriendo escaleras arriba, seguramente al baño, a desahogarse. Sus amigas la siguieron, quedando Dayton pasmada, sin saber qué hacer.

- No esperábamos esto de ti, Draco. Ya has perdido a Pansy, con lo que ella te quería... soñaba contigo y por ti, siempre, vivía desviviéndose para ti y por ti, y le respondes así... violando a esta...- el asco volvió a asomarse en la cara de Dayton.- Slytherin ha perdido a su rey, tan solo le queda un violador.

Dicho esto, Dayton se fue escaleras arriba, buscando también a Pansy. Hermione volvió a susurrarle algo a Ginny, mientras Draco se acercaba más al grupo de Gryffindor. Llegó hasta donde estaban, pero verdaderamente había demasiadas chicas. Intentó echarlas sutilmente, pero no funcionó.

- ¡Me vais a dejar hablar con Granger a solas de una maldita vez!- gritó Draco mientras todas se iban. Se marcharon, y hasta que ellas no desaparecieron de su campo de visión no empezó a hablar.- Vamos a las mazmorras, tenemos que hablar.

La llevó por las escaleras que descendían a la clase de Pociones, hasta que llegó a un pequeño armario de limpieza. Abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Hermione, y entraron. Una vez dentro, Hermione cambió su expresión, dejo de hacer esa estúpida mueca que había hecho para teatralizar el momento. Draco estaba tenso, enfadado, pero su mirada seguía siendo juguetona.

- Ya veo, Granger, ya veo... Te llevo tras un árbol para hablar un segundito y mal interpretas tanto que incluso alucinas. ¡Qué yo te he violado!- hizo como que se reía.- Por favor, cómo hacer eso. No sé de dónde has sacado la idea, pero si lo que querías era ridiculizarme...

- No entiendes, Malfoy.- Hermione puso una sonrisa victoriosa.- Lo he interpretado de tal forma que todos me han creído, te garantizo que no tendrás ningún éxito con las mujeres en lo que te queda como estudiante. Serás para siempre el violador, el obseso.

- Y tú serás la víctima, la violada. ¿Has sacrificado eso solo para fastidiarme?

- Sí.

Esta respuesta hizo que Malfoy guardara su expresión juguetona por esa verdaderamente enfadada, esa que Hermione quería ver. Pero el plan de Hermine todavía no había terminado... Se produjo el silencio incomodo, roto por Hermione.

- Tú empezaste, Malfoy, te lo buscaste, al fin me encuentras. Pero que sepas, esto es solo el principio, me queda la mejor parte. Y de esta no saldrás tan bien como de la otra.- Hermione hizo ademán de ir a abrir la puerta, pero Malfoy la retuvo.

- Si de verdad vas a ser tan sádica y maquiavélica, me lo quiero ganar del todo.

Dicho esto, la agarró y la besó. Ella al principio estaba sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando su expresión grisácea, ya que él también tenía los ojos abiertos. Él empezó a profundizar el beso, intentando introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica. Ella, se suponía tan enfadada, hecha la víctima, hizo lo que Draco menos se esperaba. No solo dejó que él se introdujese en ella, sino que ella además fue la que tomó la iniciativa, explorando la boca del Sly, mientras seguía con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo intensamente. Aguantaron hasta quedarse sin respiración. Hermione no quiso esperar y salió de la habitación, confundida, dejando a Malfoy confundido.

Nada más salir de esa mazmorra oscura, Hermione buscó a Ginny, para que la pusiera al tanto en los rumores que corrían por la escuela. Mientras, pensaba en cómo consumar su venganza. Había prometido a Malfoy que eso era solo el principio, así que tenía que ponerse manos a la obra, y para eso necesitaba a Ginny. En realidad Ginebra era muchísimo más astuta que sus hermanos Fred y George, solo que no tenía tanta imaginación como ellos. Ni tanta valentía. Sino, sería la alborotadora número uno, casi comparable al legendario merodeador, Sirius Black.

Pero no esperaba encontrar a quién se encontró. Corría rápidamente por el pasillo cuando chocaron. Era Neville Longbottom. Este estaba aterrado al verla, quién sabe por qué. Hermione estaba muy confundida, así que intentó hablar con él.

- Neville...- ante este llamamiento, el chico pareció despertar de un trance.

- Hermione... esto... yo... lo siento.- tartamudeó con dificultad.- No era mi intención...

- Por supuesto que no, Neville, pero dime. ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó confusa.

- Es solo que... no me lo creo, los rumores, lo que se dice..- Hermione comprendió. Neville había oído los rumores que corrían, acerca de que Malfoy la había violado.- Porque si fuese cierto, estarías mucho peor.

Hermione nunca se había dado cuenta, pero Neville sabía juzgar los sentimientos con mucha objetividad. Sabe el sentir de cada conocido suyo como si fuera él mismo. En realidad se moría de ganas de contarle la verdad, que se vengaría, que todo era mentira. Pero no lo hizo. ¿qué sentía Hermione con respecto a la situación, con respecto a Malfoy¿Vergüenza? No. ¿Orgullo? Tal vez. ¿Rencor? Seguramente. ¿Odio? Lo más seguro. ¿Amor?... Mayormente...

- Lo siento Neville, solo te puedo decir que estés atento a la clase de Pociones.- dijo ella, apiadándose de la preocupación que Neville sentía.

Marchó a buscar a Ginny. La encontró en la sala común, preparando un pequeño paquete que, al parecer, Hermione ya sabía que ella estaría arreglando. Estaba sola en la sala común. Ni un alma... Seguramente todos estarían comiendo, y todas las Gry estarían comentando los rumores que se escuchan por ahí.

- Hermione, ya tengo listo esto.- Le entregó lo que tenía entre las manos.- ¿Estás segura de esto? Sabes que si dejas un solo error, te pillarán. ¿Estas dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?- Ginny miró a su amiga con preocupación?

- Tranquila, Ginny, sé lo que me hago. Puede que no sea muy dada al tema de gastar bromas, pero cuando la necesidad aprieta...

- ¿Necesidad!- la cortó Ginny.- ¿Qué necesidad tienes tú de hacerle esto a Malfoy? Aún no me has contado qué te hizo realmente.

Hermione le contó paso por paso todo lo que Draco había hecho aquella mañana: la broma, la búsqueda en el baño, la clase de Aritmancia, la de Cuidados, lo que ocurrió en el armario de las mazmorras... Ella escuchaba alucinada. Malfoy había pasado de odiar a Hermione a seguirla allí donde ella iba. Ginny sabía de los sentimientos de Hermione, desde hacía tiempo. Es más, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que Draco le había robado el corazón hasta que Ginny lo percibió.

FLASHBACK

Hermione se encontraba en su dormitorio, ahora vacío, únicamente acompañada por Ginny, su leal e inseparable amiga, se encontraban sobre la cama de Hermione, jugando con uno de los peluches que se encontraban por allí. Hermione no aparentaba el aspecto de siempre. Tenía el pelo más enmarañado, los ojos más rojos, ojeras...

- De verdad Ginny, no sé lo que me pasa, pero tengo que descubrirlo.- dijo Hermione preocupada.

- Hermione, sabes que soy una excelente medimaga.- dijo ella, dándoselas de entendida mientras reía.- Cuéntame cómo te sientes, y por qué.

- Verás, Ginny...- al ver que su amiga sonreía pretendió hacer la cosa más seria.- Ya en serio.

Ginny miró a Hermione a los ojos. Al verla tan débil, tan indefensa, tan seria y, sobre todo, tan triste, sintió un vacío en el corazón que quería remediar a toda costa. Supuso que era algo bastante serio: ni siquiera para los exámenes del TIMO había visto a Hermione de tan mal aspecto. Desde hacía semanas no comía bien, se pasaba el tiempo mirando las musarañas y según Ron le había dicho, no prestaba atención en clase. Tenía que pedirle los apuntes a Macmillan para ponerse al día, y se pasaba largas horas de las tardes libres mirando al lago, sin compañía, sola.

- Ginny, no sé por qué me ocurre esto. Los estudios han perdido su interés. Las tardes libres con Harry y Ron ahora son aburridas, los libros dejan de tener su atractivo. Las bellas princesas de los cuentos han pasado a ser infantilidades. Cuando cojo una pluma y un pergamino es para hacer poesía. Cuando escucho una canción se me encoge el alma en pena...

Ginny sonrió, había comprendido.

- Eso, querida, tiene un nombre: mal de amores.- Ginny sonrió muy abiertamente.- ¡Por fin¡La sistemática, metódica y sabelotodo Hermione Granger deja de analizar los sentimientos de los demás y descubre que hay algo más en su ser que la inteligencia y los libros! Cuanto ansiaba este momento, Hermione...

- ¿Mal de amores¿Esto... es el amor? -dijo Hermione con cara preocupada.

- Sí, hija, sí. Por fin te llegó. Dicen que el primer amor es siempre una persona muy especial...- Ginny cambió a una expresión nostálgica.- El mío fue Harry...

- Pero Ginny, yo ya he estado enamorada antes, me gustaba un vecino mío de mi barrio muggle que...

- ¡Por favor, Hermione! Eso es solo una chiquillada, ahora SI que te ha dado fuerte. ¿No tienes idea de quién puede ser?- Ginny sonrió maliciosa.

- Ummmm, sinceramente, no se...

- Seguro que es Ron.- dijo muy convencida.- Siempre estáis juntos, además de que siempre discutís, pretendes crecer ante sus ojos...

- No, estoy segura de que Ron no es, ni Harry tampoco. Pero últimamente hay alguien en el colegio que cada vez que noto que me mira, se me encoge el alma... Pero no sé quién es, porque cuando me mira hay mucha gente alrededor y me confundo, y no lo distingo.

- Eso se soluciona rápido.- Ginny miró su reloj.- Son las 7, así que bajamos a cenar, y yo estoy atenta¿ok?

- Venga.

Ambas salieron de la habitación. Ginny estaba muy preocupada. Sabía que su amiga lo habría tenido fácil de haber sido Harry o Ron, puesto que son casi los únicos chicos que la valoran tanto como persona como mujer. Pero estaba en un aprieto: no era ninguno de los dos, sería alguien que no solía mirarla, y que cuando lo hacía era delante del gentío. Por eso, no podía ser un Gryffindor. Tampoco podía ser Macmillan, porque le pedía todos los días los ejercicios. ¿Pero quién podría haber conquistado a Hermione de esa manera tan radical y fuerte con tan solo mirarla? O el chico tenía una de las miradas más seductoras, o es que Hermione está cegata.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor. Ginny observó como Hermione pasaba por delante de los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs como si nada, por tanto el chico no era de esas casas. Pero cuando llegó a la mesa Slytherin, Ginny observó como Hermione se ponía tensa, nerviosa, sudaba...

- Hermione, estás sudando- susurró Ginny.

- Me está mirando.- fue todo lo que Hermione dijo.

Sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nada más pararse en seco oyeron una voz de la mesa de los Slytherin, una voz áspera, con tendencia a arrastrar las palabras... y ese era...

- Miradla, las sangre sucias necesitan repostar antes de recorrer un largo trecho.- dijo Draco Malfoy.

La reacción fue inmediata. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, solo susurró: "Mierda...", haciéndole entender a Ginny todo lo que hacía falta. Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin hacer caso de la risa de los Slytherins, y se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa, las dos solas. Ginny estuvo vigilando como Hermione comía, aunque lo hacía más bien sin prisas. Jugaba con la comida, y apenas la probaba. Mientras, una lágrima silenciosa le recorría la cara.

Al subir a la sala común, Hermione se sentó en una butaca cerca del fuego, contemplándolo unicamente. Ginny se sentó a su lado, observando a su amiga, replanteándose el descubrimiento de aquella tarde. Cuando todos subieron a sus habitaciones, Ginny se dispuso a hablar con Hermione, que tan solo había pestañeado y respirado desde que se había sentado.

- Hermione.- empezó suavemente.- Estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Al escuchar este nombre, Hermione rompió a llorar.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Desde aquel momento Hermione había tenido claros sus sentimientos, pero no había tenido oportunidad para conseguir que el Sly cayera a sus pies. Pero esta vez lo iba a conseguir, y seguro que Ginny tenía la solución.

- ¿Ves Ginny porqué es necesidad?- dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio.

- Hermione, ese chico ha hecho lo que tú llevabas meses soñando que hiciese. En todo caso le tendrías que estar agradecida...

- Ginny.- le cortó.- Ya sabes como es Malfoy, si no actúas, se escapa. Necesito asegurármelo. ¿Y si sólo es una broma?

- Malfoy no besaría a... una... sangre sucia...- Ginny se puso roja.- por solo una broma.- Hizo una pausa.- lo siento, Hermione, no podía decirlo de otra manera.

- Tienes razón, pero aun así... ¿Qué puedo hacer exactamente?

- Mmmmmmm... -Ginny meditaba seriamente.- Para estos casos, recurriremos a un método, y sin que sirva de precedente...- dijo Ginny mirando maquiavélicamente a Hermione, mientras a esta le brillaban los ojos.

Hermione bajaba desde la torre Gryffindor hacia las mazmorras donde tenían que dar pociones junto con Harry y Ron. Estos dos charlaban animados acerca de quidditch. Al parecer no habían oído los rumores acerca de lo ocurrido en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ni sobre lo ocurrido en el Hall. Y es que aunque los rumores circulen rápidamente por Hogwarts, tampoco es que vayan a una velocidad pasmosa. Y, en realidad, Hermione lo prefería así.

Ella mientras repasaba mentalmente el plan mientras bajaban las escaleras. Pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo al llegar al Hall y encontrarse con los Hufflepuffs que subían a sus clases. Iba a parecer como si fuese una tonta y no quería llamar la atención. Aunque Neville ya se había fijado en la actitud extraña de Hermione. Siguieron bajando hasta las mazmorras, que al parecer ya estaban abiertas. Todos los Gryffindor entraron y se emparejaron para hacer las pociones, como Snape ya les había adelantado el día anterior. Pero Hermione se escondió tras una columna. Daba comienzo el plan.

No era un plan muy complicado, pero suponía quebrantar bastantes normas, además de que sería muy peligroso. Tendría que utilizar magia difícil y no precisamente en la tarea más fácil. Esperó a su señal adecuada, y esa apareció por sí sola. Los Slytherins se acercaban. Entraron en la mazmorra, primero las cotillas del curso, y más tarde los chicos.

Pero asombrosamente, el chico que buscaba Hermione, Draco, no estaba con ellos. Así que Hermione tuvo que entrar antes de que empezara la clase. Por supuesto, ya todos estaban emparejados, como ella ya habría supuesto, así que si Draco aparecía, el plan no estaba del todo perdido. Mientras Hermione se sentaba en un pupitre doble de la última fila, observó como Parkinson y Dayton le hacían gestos repugnantes desde sus asientos. Pero no se molestó ni en mirarlas.

Snape entró con su aire imponente. Paseó su mirada por la clase como de costumbre, y, al no percibir cierta presencia, empezó a contar a todos sus alumnos. Al darse cuenta de quién era el que faltaba, preguntó.

- ¿Donde se encuentra Malfoy?- preguntó pareciendo preocupado. Malfoy siempre había sido el alumno predilecto de Snape.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra. Hermione sonrió. Draco Malfoy apareció en el aula, con su presencia imponente, su aire de superioridad, mirando a los Gryffindor con una mezcla de asco y prepotencia, y deteniendo su mirada en Hermione, cambiando la cara de asco por una sonrisa malévola. Recorrió la clase hasta sentarse al fondo, junto a Hermione, sin dirigirle la palabra al profesor. Snape, al asistir a tal acto de burla contra él, se acercó a donde Malfoy se encontraba. Que Malfoy fuese el preferido de Snape no le daba derecho a pasearse como si tal cosa, la paciencia de Snape tiene un límite.

- Señor Malfoy¿dónde ha estado?- preguntó Snape preocupado.

- Eso a usted no le importa, profesor.- ante tal descaro de Malfoy, Snape ya no podía hacer la vista gorda.

- Señor Malfoy, no tiene excusa, 10 puntos menos para Slytherin, y ya hablaremos después de clase de su castigo.- Snape se dirigió a su mesa.- Todos a hacer la poción. Las instrucciones están.- dió un golpe de varita en la pizarra.- En la pizarra. A trabajar. ¡Ya!

Ni un alma respiraba en esa clase. Después de la descarada entrada de Malfoy al aula, nadie se atrevería a intentar razonar con Snape ninguna cuestión. Pero esta actuación de Draco hacía a Hermione el camino más fácil. Parecía que Malfoy estaba de buen humor, pero también bastante rebelde, lo cual ponía el plan en bandeja de plata. No se resistiría.

- Malfoy, empieza tú a cortar las raíces de la poción mientras yo...- empezó Hermione a mandar. Sabía perfectamente que Malfoy odiaba que le ordenasen.

- Granger, aquí el que ahora pone las normas soy yo. Hoy sé que estás molesta conmigo, así que para mi seguridad, harás lo que yo te diga, nena. ¿_Capiche_?- le preguntó con su ya conocida sonrisa seductora.

Más fácil para Hermione. A eso se le llamaba ser previsora. Si ella quería cortar las raíces, lo único que tenía que hacer era ordenarle a Malfoy que las cortase para que no se tardara en ordenárselo a ella. Psicología invertida, fácil y rápida. Hermione lo único que hizo fue sonreír para sus adentros. No todo estaba hecho, Draco sospecharía, así que un poco de resistencia no vendría nada mal.

- Malfoy, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes.- contestó ella.

- Calla y obedece.- dijo con tono cortante.- Corta tú las raíces y yo podré el agua a hervir.

Entonces Draco cogió el caldero para llevarlo a la fuente de agua junto a la entrada. Eso le daba a Hermione cierta ventaja. Podía empezar con el plan. Sabía que se ganaría... que se ganarían un buen castigo, pero no se lo pensó dos veces. Sacó una pequeña bolsita de la túnica, colocó las raíces sobre la mesa y empezó a cortar.

_Ha sido muy fácil conseguir doblegar a ese bobo. El plan me saldrá a la perfección..._ Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Hermione.

_"¿Y estás segura de que esto está bien?"_

_Si, esto vale la pena, pero... ¿quién eres tú?_

_"Tu conciencia, Hermione, tu conciencia. La que tiene que enseñarte lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Sabes que con esto conseguirás un buen castigo..."_

_Lo sé._

_"Y que le quiten puntos a Gryffindor."_

_Lo sé._

_"Que pierdas parte de tu fama de estudiante modelo."_

_Lo sé._

_"Y que Draco Malfoy te odie."_

_Lo sé. Espero que así se acuerde de quién soy... No me volverá a hacer otra inocentada._

_"Mmmmmm, veo que no hay forma de convencerte por esas... Sabes que lo que vas a hacer es ilegal, que arruinarás la vida de Malfoy muy posiblemente, y si el plan te sale mal, muy probablemente la tuya. ¿Y aún así te arriesgas? Eres muy temeraria..."_

_Es un riesgo que debo correr. Podré parecer loca, pero..._

_"No me lo hagas más difícil. Yo sé qué te ocurre, y sabes que tengo razón. Estás loquita por sus huesos..."_

_Ni en sus mejores sueños._

_"Venga, Hermione, no te engañes a ti misma, sabes que es verdad. Te lo dijo Ginny, te lo digo yo: estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy."_

_Puede..._

_"¿Puede? Por favor..."_

_Lo más seguro..._

_"¿Si...?"_

_¡Déjame en paz, yo sabré qué hacer!_

_"Como quieras..."_

Hermione estaba completamente segura de que Draco no había leído las instrucciones al completo. No se daría cuenta de qué poción iba a hacer. Snape les había puesto de tarea aquel día una poción muy difícil: La poción de la voluntad. Para el que la bebiera, presentaría la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para aguantar un interrogatorio sin rebelar ningún secreto. Claro, que Snape sabía de más que el poder de los alumnos no daría para una poción muy fuerte. Aunque Hermione y Draco eran los mejores de la clase, así que Hermione sabía que el profesor esperaba lo mejor de ellos. La poción tenía que ser de un celeste brillante, así que no habría problemas.

Hermione sacó los ingrediente de su bolsita. En cierto modo, Malfoy no se preocupó por ellos, solo vigiló para poner a hervir el agua, dejaba que Hermione trabajara.

- Malfoy, añade las raíces cuando la poción esté a unos 92 grados.

- Sí.

Al parecer esa pequeña tarea resultó bastante fácil para Malfoy. La hizo sin poner objeciones. Aunque estaba muy entretenido leyendo, bajo el libro, claro, una revista de quidditch. No se percató de los movimientos de Hermione. Ella no añadió ninguno de los ingredientes que figuraban en la pizarra, sino otros muy distintos. Aquellos, que Ginny le había dado...

FLASHBACK

- Toma, Hermione, es algo que me dieron mis hermanos.- le dijo Ginny mientras le ofrecía una pequeña bolsita.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sopesando la bolsa.

- Esto, Hermione, es la perfecta solución. Es Veritaserum instantánea.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida. Los gemelos Weasley de verdad eran unos genios. ¿Inventar Veritaserum instantánea, cuando esa poción requería un laborioso mes de trabajo continuo, y además, la utilidad de la poción? Increíble...

- Quita la cara de tonta, Hermine, que es verdad. Esto solucionará tu problema. Es un simple preparado, que se prepara con unas pocas raíces, agua, y poco más. Sigue las instrucciones del dorso, y en una hora, el tiempo que dura la clase, lo tendrás listo. Su efecto dura un día, así que aprovecha...

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Así que Hermione tan solo tenía que seguir las normas de la bolsita mientras Malfoy leía sobre escobas. Y ahora venía la otra parte del plan. A mitad de la clase, cuando la poción solo tenía que hervir media hora para estar acabada, Snape pasó delante de su pupitre. Draco dejó de leer por un momento, para prestar atención a los comentarios del profesor. La poción, que tenía que ser de color celeste, estaba cogiendo un ligero color plateado, sospechoso para Snape.

- Vaya, vaya, la perfecta Granger se equivoca. ¿Sabe que su poción debería ser celeste, no?- dijo un tanto alegre.

- Sí, profesor, pero de veras no me explico como...- Hermione intentó disimular, mientras Malfoy miraba la poción.

- No intente excusarse, señorita Granger. Al final de la clase probaremos esta poción.- dijo el profesor.

- Señor, en realidad no creo que haga falta...- intentó explicar Malfoy, ya que su posición de alumno favorito le favorecía.

- Calle, señor Malfoy. Creo que la probaremos con usted, a ver si en realidad funciona.

Snape se retiró, dejando a un Draco molesto, y a una Hermione boquiabierta. Su plan no podía ir mejor.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Granger?- preguntó molesto.

- Nada irremediable, Malfoy, la poción está correcta, sino, espera a ver al final de la clase, espero que todos se rían en la narices de Snape, por haber dudado de mí.

Esto dejó aparentemente a Malfoy más tranquilo, aunque no se esperaba lo que ocurriría. Hermione siguió a lo suyo, hasta el final de la clase. Su poción se había vuelto plateada, lo cual no le daba dudas a Snape de que estuviera mal hecha. Hizo que Hermione y Draco tuvieran que llevar una muestra al centro de la clase, para que todos vieran el fallo del genio. Aunque el genio lo tenía todo planeado. Sanape hizo que Malfoy bebiera, esperó unos minutos y comenzó el interrogatorio.

- Señor Malfoy, antes de empezar, y para asegurarme... ¿Nota usted los efectos de la poción?

- Sí, señor.

- Bien. Empezaré a interrogar. Si la poción estuviera bien hecha, que lo dudo muchísimo, el señor Malfoy no me respondería a nada.- dijo a toda la clase. Después volvió su mirada, con una sonrisa malévola, hacia Draco.- Señor Malfoy¿quiere decirme el motivo de su tardanza hoy?

- No señor.

- Bien. Señor Malfoy, dígame el motivo de su tardanza.- Malfoy se sonrojó, y como si no pudiese controlar sus labios, dijo lo que menos quería decir.

- Estaba en la biblioteca.

- Mmmm, interesante... ¿Qué hacía usted en la biblioteca?

- Leer.

- ¿Qué leía?- Para Snape estaba claro que la poción estaba mal hecha.

- "Cómo conquistar a una chica sutilmente".- Draco no podía haberse puesto más rojo. Toda la clase le abuchearon, mientras Hermione sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Y a qué se debió la falta de respeto contra mí?

- A que quería parecer el más... valiente, el más chulo, el más...

- Creído.- contestó Snape por él.- Muy bien, señor Malfoy, ahora que sé esto, le descontaré diez puntos a Slytherin. Como la poción estaba mal hecha... señorita Granger, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, y se ha ganado un castigo. Señor Malfoy, otros veinte puntos. Los quiero a los dos en mi despacho esta noche a las diez para imponerles el castigo.- Sonó el timbre del fin de la clase.- Pueden marcharse.

Draco volvió a su pupitre enfurecido, a recoger sus cosas. Hermione mostraba una sonrisa triunfal, especialmente por ver a Draco de esa manera. Draco se marchó antes que nadie. Así Hermione tenía tiempo para recoger. Pero debía limpiar a fondo para no dejar huellas de lo que había hecho, así que les dijo a Harry y a Ron que la esperaran en el Gran Comedor para la cena. Unos diez minutos después que el resto de la clase, Hermione salió en dirección al Gran Comedor. Andaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras cuando alguien le jaló de los hombros, dejándola contra la pared, bruscamente.

Draco Malfoy miraba a Hermione a los ojos, enfurecido, como una bestia salvaje que antes de enfrentarse a su víctima, sopesa el poder de esta. Estaba claro que ahora Malfoy la tomaba por un digno rival. Eso llenaba de orgullo a Hermione.

- Vamos, Granger, canta. ¿Qué poción era esa?- le dijo el Sly.

Hermione sabía que Draco no era tonto, y que había descubierto que Hermione había hecho una poción equivocada. Pero no iba a ser tan tonta como para revelarle a Draco su juego, así que optó por mentir. Cambió su expresión por una de fingida confusión, haciéndose la tonta.

- Yo que sé por qué la poción salió mal. Seguro fue tu culpa, Malfoy, cortarías mal las raíces, o calentarías mal el fuego.

- Ya, y ahora por tu culpa nos espera una bonita noche de castigos... A ti nunca te ha castigado Snape... Snape tiene la mala costumbre de mantener a los alumnos que castiga trabajando toda la noche.

- Lo siento mucho, Malfoy, haber estado más atento a la elaboración de la poción.- dijo Hermione con un fingido enfado.- Ahora si me disculpas voy a irme al comedor. Tendremos toda la noche para hablar, así que déjame descansar unos minutos de tu odiosa presencia.

- Granger, prepárate para esta noche, porque va a ser lo único que no te esperes lo que sucederá.

La expresión de Malfoy había vuelto a ser maligna. Hermione no quiso preguntar nada, porque sabía que Malfoy no podía negarse a responder. Prefería esperar impaciente a la sorpresa que le diese, si es que era buena, claro. Aunque le costase aceptarlo, todo aquello no era en realidad un plan de venganza, sino un plan de conquista, y le iba a ser muy difícil conquistar a Draco Malfoy. Pero tenía toda una noche por delante, y la iba a aprovechar. No lo dejaría escapar.

Sintió como Malfoy la retaba con la mirada, a que se la mantuviera. Mantuvieron la guerra de miradas durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que Malfoy sonrió de una manera un tanto seductora, y Hermione retiró la mirada, sonrojada. Una sonrisa malévola asomó en la boca de Malfoy. La soltó y comenzó a andar camino a las mazmorras.

_¿Qué será lo que me depare esta noche?_

Había estado pensando toda la tarde acerca de lo que se le avecinaba. Hermione notaba que se estaba entrometiendo, que se metía en la boca del Lobo, o más bien, del Dragón, pero no le importaba. Solo quería hacerse valer, conseguir lo que se había propuesto: conquistar a Draco. Hacer que ese frío ser que parecía estar hecho de piedra sintiese algo por ella. Quería hacerlo enloquecer.

Cuantas veces lo habría imaginado en sus sueños. Para ella siempre había sido su fantasía. Su pelo rubio reluciendo en la oscuridad, acariciándolo con sus manos. Su cuerpo desnudo, cubriendo el suyo propio, mientras que con su boca la colmaba de besos y la hacía disfrutar. Mientras acercaba su boca hacia la oreja para susurrarle un: "Hermione, te quiero." Ambos escondidos del mundo, simulándose odio públicamente, amándose en silencio cuando nadie los veía. Juntos, para siempre, en aquel lugar secreto con el que soñaba.

Pero Hermione, ante nada, era realista. Consideraba sus fantasías inútiles e imposibles. Pero si algo la caracterizaba, era su afán de lucha, no se rendiría sin tirar la toalla. Estaba convencida de que Draco sería suyo, fuera como fuere.

Pero le costó lo suyo enfrentarse a Harry y a Ron en la cena. Al verla tan sonriente, y teniendo en cuenta que acababan de castigarla, lo consideraron muy extraño.

- Hermione...- la llamó Ron.

- ¿Estas bien? Se supone que te han castigado, no tendrías que estar... mmmm... triste?- le preguntó Harry.

Hermione pensó rápidamente algo que responder. Estaba tan a lo suyo que no se había preocupado de borrar la sonrisita estúpida antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

- Pero chicos, pensadlo bien... ¡Han castigado al egocéntrico Draco Malfoy¡Y nada menos que Snape!

- Hermione.- la cortó Ron.- No nos vengas con triunfalismos.

- Esa poción no estaba bien hecha, y eso es muy sospechoso. Tú nunca has hecho mal una poción. ¿Cómo es que ahora de repente te sale mal una poción? Si hasta Ron y yo hemos sido capaces de hacerla bien...

- Si, además de que para que Malfoy hubiese dicho lo que dijo habría tenido que ser una poción de la verdad.- acabó el pelirrojo. Hermione estaba sorprendida de la agudeza de los chicos.

- Vale, chicos, admito que fue hecho a drede, pero cuando termine con mi plan, os lo contaré todo, os lo prometo.

Hermione no quería seguir cenando allí, así que cogió un poco de pastel de carne, de ensalada, de patatas rellenas y de zumo de calabaza y se lo llevó a la sala común para poder cenar allí, tranquila y sin que nadie la mirase o interrogase. Ya estaba asqueada de que todas las chicas del Gran Comedor la observasen, algunas recelosas y otras preocupadas, además de que Draco no le había quitado ojo durante toda la cena, mirándola con una mezcla de enfado y... ¿deseo? No, debía ser la imaginación de Hermione... ¿O no?

Para no tener más preocupaciones, Hermione salió rápidamente del comedor en dirección de la Sala Común. Al llegar, la encontró vacía.

_Perfecto, Hermione, completamente sola. Al menos ya no tengo que enfrentarme a Harry y Ron._

_"Pero me tienes a mi, que puedo llegar a ser incluso peor... y lo sabes."_

_Eres un poquito molesta. Has visto que he llevado el plan a la perfección, y por ahora no ha pasado nada fuera de lo planeado. Soy Hermione Granger, nada escapa de mi control._

_"Hay cosas impredecibles, para ti, para cualquiera, incluso para el mismísimo Dumbledore. ¿Qué sabrás tú de qué piensa Draco? Puede que te odie, y lo sabes. Puede que te desee, y lo sabes. Puede que quiera venganza, y lo sabes. Puede que sea orgullo, rencor, ganas de humillarte... y lo sabes. Puede que te ame, y lo deseas."_

_Yo no deseo absolutamente nada. No le quiero._

_"No le quieres, le amas. Te escucho cuando estas sola, y veo tus sueños con la misma claridad que tú. Nunca dejas de pensar en el, adoras su forma de andar, de moverse, de hablar, de rezumar orgullo y frialdad, adoras su perfecto físico... Lo adoras."_

_Pero... pero..._

_"Esto no entraba en tus planes¿verdad, Hermione? Es muy sencillo, tu ética no te deja hacerlo. Se sincera y dile a Draco lo que pasa. Si te quiere como crees, te comprenderá, y todo será un sueño..."_

_Pero si no me quiere haré el ridículo más grande, y no estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo._

_"Al final eres tú misma la que te sales de lo predecible."_

_Calla. Draco está bajo efecto del Veritaserum. Esta noche confesará todo._

_"¿Y si lo que confiesa no es de tu agrado?"_

_Lo olvidaré para siempre._

_"No te veo muy segura de ello... Y aun así, si te dijera que te quiere¿qué cambiaría eso? Nada. Ha estado seis años insultándote, una confesión no cambiará nada."_

_Pero es Malfoy. Aun bajo los efectos del Veritaserum seguirá siendo un arrogante, seguirá siendo frío y distante._

_"Exagerada... ¿Qué pudiste ver en él?"_

_Pues que es guapísimo, y esa personalidad oculta... Se muestra frío, pero es sensible. Se muestra arrogante, pero es modesto. Se muestra mentiroso, pero es sincero..._

_"Eso es tu idealización. ¿Si él no fuese así?"_

_Entonces me habré enamorado de un ideal, tendré que desistir._

_"¡Ajá, acabas de reconocer que estás enamorada de él! Hermione, aunque no me creas, estoy de tu parte, y quiero tanto como tú conseguir a Draco. Aunque sea tu conciencia, sigo siendo parte de ti."_

_Lo sé. Draco será mío esta noche._

_"¿Pero vas a dejar que él lo planee todo¿No piensas colaborar?"_

_¿Colaborar? No, no pienso colaborar. Debe de hacerlo él solito. Le he puesto la situación en bandeja de plata._

_"¿Pero y si Snape os pilla?"_

_No nos pillará, está todo controlado, Snape tiene hoy audiencia con Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix en Grimmauld Place._

_"Chica lista."_

_Pero no toleraré que me vuelva a hacer lo de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. No volverá a acorralarme, no volverá a ponerme entre la espada y la pared, no volverá a hacerme sonrojar, no volverá a hacer que pierda el control de los planes..._

_"Pero reconoce que te gustó la situación."_

_"Quién calla, otorga. Hermione, estás perdida, completamente."_

Hermione desistió totalmente, lo único que deseaba era cenar. Comió todo lo rápido que pudo, pero ese tiempo le pareció eterno. Su conciencia era más cargante de lo que creía. Pero merecía la pena. Lo primero que hizo nada más cenar fue ir a su habitación a arreglarse. No es que tuviese que llevar algo fuera de lo normal, era que quería aparentar una imagen determinada ante Draco. Se colocó la camisa del uniforme por fuera, lo cual no fue molestia, ya que la suya era pequeña y corta, no tan larga como la de Ron.

Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata Gryffindor, y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa. Con un simple encantamiento, achicó su falda, mostrando más piel que antes. Dejó la capa del uniforme en el baúl, prediciendo que esa noche no la usaría. Se despeinó un poco más de lo normal, dejando su pelo recogido en un moño alto, haciendo que muchos mechones sobresaliesen, dejando ver su pelo un tanto salvaje. Se arregló con un poco de perfume mágico con olor a cereza, su fruta favorita. Para terminar, se puso un colgante de una serpiente enroscada en una cereza.

Se encerró en su habitación hasta la hora del castigo, bien entrada la noche. Sabía que Harry y Ron habían vuelto del Comedor, y que incluso pensaban disputar una partida de ajedrez mágico. Pero no quería discutir con nadie lo acontecido aquella tarde. A la hora de la verdad, y cuando ya todos dormían, se encaminó a la mazmorra de Snape, donde los había citado para llevar a cabo el castigo.

Hermione bajaba por las escaleras que le llevaban a las mazmorras un tanto inquieta. Sabía que aquella noche Snape se ausentaría, así que temía por todo lo que pudiera pasar. Y se preguntaba si el profesor se había marchado ya. Dobló a la izquierda y a la derecha, pero, sin saber como, se perdió debido a su enorme torpeza. Intentó de nuevo encontrar el camino hasta el despacho del profesor, pero no le fue posible. Asustada, recorrió las mazmorras sin vislumbrar ninguna señal conocida con la que situarse. Después de mucho andar, se paró frente a una estatua que llamó su atención.

Era una hermosa mujer, de pelo largo y rizado, y mirada perdida, que se hallaba de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. Miraba a un punto perdido del suelo, como añorando. Poseía dos grandes alas, que, al parecer por como estaban esculpidas, se podría afirmar que eran unas alas negras. Tenía una serpiente siseante enroscada por su brazo y su cuello, pareciendo querer llamar la atención de la mujer. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención a Hermione era que la mujer estaba llorando, dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al parecer sin causa aparente.

En esto estaba Hermine, contemplando la estatua cuando alguien colocó la mano en su hombro, asustándola.

- Conque aquí estabas...- dijo una voz familiar, con la peculiaridad de que arrastraba las palabras.

Hermine volvió la cabeza, para observar al chico a los ojos.

- Malfoy. ¿Pero qué...?

- Granger, antes de que preguntes nada, el profesor Snape me pidió que te buscase.- la cortó.- Dijo que tenía que marcharse y que no podía esperar un minuto más, así que me mandó... Aunque él no esté, debemos cumplir el castigo que nos ha dejado, y como no quiero hacerlo solo, te vendrás a hacerlo sin quejas.- agregó este, como si creyera que Hermione iría a poner resistencia.

- ¿Qué castigo es?

- Tendremos que sustituir esta noche a los elfos domésticos, a los cuales se ha llevado a donde quiera que se haya ido, para que no caigan en la tentación de ayudarnos.- nada más decir esto a Hermione se le desencajó la cara. No creía que Snape fuese tan cruel como para aquello.- Menos mal que nos ha permitido usar magia, que sino...

- ¿Hasta qué hora debemos trabajar?- preguntó Hermione, desesperada.

- Hasta que él llegue, es decir, según me dijo sería hasta las ocho de mañana.- Hermione quedó hecha polvo.

_Maldito asqueroso de Snape. No podría habernos mandado algo peor..._

_"Podría haberos quitado la magia."_

_Estaba siendo irónica. En fin, esperemos que esta noche sea llevadera. Supongo que me divertiré..._

_"Quita esa cara de pervertida que se te ha puesto. Y deja de pensar a Draco, con solo los boxers, y mojándote con la manguera de la cocina, riéndoos los dos."_

- Granger...

_No pensaba eso, en mi imaginación Draco está vestido._

- Granger...

_"Bueno, has reconocido que lo pensabas. Y ahora escucha, que te está hablando"_

- ¡Granger!

- Lo siento, Malfoy... ¿Qué querías?

- Decirte que se nos hace tarde... y otra cosa. ¿Qué hacías aquí?- preguntó Draco con gesto reprobador.

- Nada, solo...- se volvió hacia la escultura.- la observaba. Me perdí y me sorprendió ver aquí una escultura así. Nunca creí que una escultura tan ...Slytherin fuese tan hermosa.

Draco observó a Hermione con aires de entendido, dejándola desconcertada, con su famosa mirada reprobatoria. Avanzó y se colocó a su lado, observando la escultura.

- Seguro que no sabes qué significa.- ella negó con la cabeza.- Esta mujer- dijo señalándola.- se llama Helena. Es una antigua historia, de mucha tradición y renombre en Slytherin. Es un amor imposible.- dijo él, con la mirada perdida.

- Cuéntamela.- le pidió Hermione, sabiendo que este, estando bajo los efectos de la poción, lo haría.

Él la miró como enfadado, como si se fuese a negar. Pero al mirar la cara sonriente e inocente de la chica, ablandó la expresión y empezó a hablar como si no le supusiese un problema.

- Helena Geilden era una sangre sucia...- la miró, y al ver ese reproche en su cara, cambió la expresión.- Perdón, hija de muggles. Y estaba completamente y locamente enamorada. El chico era un Slytherin, un sangre limpia de mucho renombre, de casualidad, un Malfoy. Se llamaba Diávolo Malfoy. Todo se ponía en contra de ella, en contra de ellos. Ella le confesó que estaba enamorada de él desde que lo vio, y él estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de él, o tal vez más. Pero debido al problema de sangre, le hizo sufrir, negándole todo, dejándola ridiculizada. Ella era una Gryffindor muy valiente, y él le hizo "pagar" su valentía. Pero lamentaba verla sufrir así. Todos los Slytherin la maltrataban, hasta que él se impuso. Diávolo Malfoy confesó frente a todo el colegio que la amaba, y le juró amor eterno. A partir de ahí, él lo perdió todo por ella: su riqueza, su honor Malfoy, el amor de su familia... pero para él ella era demasiado hermosa. Fue expulsado de la alta sociedad, condenado a ser un traidor. Nunca lo perdonaron. Incluso lo persiguieron y persuadieron, intentaron dañarla. Pero Diávolo la protegió durante toda la vida, nunca dejó que nada malo le pasase. Tuvieron su final feliz. Y esta estatua está aquí en representación de Helena.

- No entiendo.

- Mírala. - dijo señalándola.- Está representada en su etapa de sufrimiento, cuando Diávolo la rechazó. Por eso se encuentra de rodillas y llorando. Las alas negras representan como ha dejado de ser un ángel, para ser un ángel caído. A los ángeles no se les permite acercarse a los demonios, cuando lo hacen, caen. Ella perdió su pureza al amar a Diávolo. Y la serpiente representa a ese amor que sentía por aquel prohibido, es la prohibición, la tentación, su amor personificado. La hizo el propio Diávolo, por eso ella es tan bella en esta estatua. La hizo para dejar claro que lo que dicen que es imposible no tiene porqué ser precisamente malo. Simboliza que las barreras entre ángeles y demonios las creamos nosotros mismos.- miró a Hermione.- Y esas barreras no tienen por qué existir necesariamente. Esta estatua ha animado a muchos Slytherin a saber que el amor por impropios es posible.

- No lo sabia.- susurró Hermione.

- Mi padre me dijo que a Diávolo no se le volvió a considerar un Malfoy, fue apartado de la extirpe, "quemado" del árbol genealógico familiar. Los cuatro hijos de Helena y Diávolo, Katrine, Dianne, Henry y Cassandra, no llevaron el apellido Malfoy, sino el apellido Geilden. Imagina lo que ocurriría si un Malfoy más siguiese sus pasos...- dirigió la mirada hacia Helena.- Me matarían...- susurró.

- ¿Qué has dicho lo último?- preguntó ella extrañada.

- Nada, nada...

_Al parecer la poción no es tan efectiva... o al parecer es él, que se opone enormemente a sus efectos... en fin, espero que no deje de funcionar._

- En realidad, me parece muy cruel por parte de tu familia...- dijo apenada.

- Y lo es...- volvió a mirar a Helena.- Yo si puedo comprender a Diávolo.- Hermione lo miró extrañada.- Si es tan hermosa como aquí la representa, lo comprendo perfectamente.- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro.

- Ya...- Hermione también sonrió.- Y según tú¿quién es la chica más guapa del colegio?- sabía que bajo los efectos de la poción le respondería.

- Pues...- se sonrojó.- Tú.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione estaba asombrada. Él miró hacia otro lado.- Bueno...- ella también estaba algo cohibida.- Haré como que no he oído nada.- dijo tranquilizándolo.

Draco se dio la vuelta.

- Mira.- hizo que ella se diese la vuelta.- Éste -señaló el retrato que estaba enfrente suya. Estaba iluminado, al igual que la estatua, por la tímida luz de las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes.- es Diávolo Malfoy.

Era un hombre rubio, de tez blanca, y ojos grises, penetrantes. Se parecía enormemente a Draco. Tenía el mismo pelo, rubio, liso, caído por su cara, con los mechones rubios cubriéndole la frente. Su mirada, gris, helada, penetrante, profunda... Pero solo se parecía a Draco en el rostro, la constitución era algo distinta. mientras que Draco era ligeramente alto, musculoso gracias al quidditch y delgado, Diávolo era más alto y más... ancho, por así decirlo, no era tan delgado.

- Ríete lo que quieras, pero se te parece. Mucho.- dijo Hermione.

- Lo sé, me lo han dicho muchos Slytherins. Pero no te creas que tú te libras, tu te pareces mucho a Helena.

Hermione se volvió para comprobar el parecido.

- Tu pelo rizado, según me han dicho el pelo de Helena también era castaño. Más o menos igual de alta que ella, y los ojos marrones característicos de Helena, son famosos en Slytherin.

Ella preguntó con la expresión de la cara, haciendo que Draco señalara al pie de la estatua, donde había una placa escrita.

_Grandiosa Helena, eres bella._ _Bello ángel celestial_

_Eres la estrella_ _a la que aprendí a amar._

_Tus ojos ambarinos, esa mirada tan tuya,_

_Que me ha confundido, que tanto me encanta._

_Tu sedoso pelo, manantial marrón dorado,_

_Que tanto quiero, que me ha conquistado._

_Grandiosa Helena, tu Diávolo no te olvidará._

_Eres tan bella... Me enseñaste a amar._

_Diávolo Malfoy_

A Hermione le encantó la poesía. Deseó que Draco le hiciese una parecida.

- ¿Ahora comprendes?- preguntó él sonriendo.

- Si.- le llevó un tiempo pasar de mirar a Helena, a Diávolo y finalmente a Draco.- Menuda coincidencia.- dijo ella con una sonrisa que pretendía derretirlo. Draco se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

- Será mejor que vayamos ya a trabajar a las cocinas.- dijo él retirándose. Ella lo siguió.

Empezaron a caminar, Draco al frente, ya que Hermione se hallaba perdida. Empezaron a subir las escaleras de las mazmorras para llegar a las cocinas. Todo estaba oscuro, debido a que ya era bastante tarde, y todos los alumnos debían estar en sus cuartos, dormidos. necesitaron de un Lumos para guiarse. Malfoy se hallaba pensativo, pero su expresión seguía siendo una expresión decidida y seria, muy propia de él. Ella se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había contado de Helena Geilden.

_Pobre muchacha. Yo sí que la comprendo. _

_"Especialmente porque estás enamorada, completamente y locamente enamorada, de un Malfoy."_

_Hablando de Malfoy... ¿Has visto, no?_

_"Si, como se sinceraba, se sonrojaba, como se comparaba con ese otro Malfoy..."_

_Creo que está enamorado de mi._

_"Y puede que no. Las falsas esperanzas son muy malas."_

_Lo sé, no me las haré._

Seguieron caminando por el castillo. Hermione apenas podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un día, estaba segura de que esa mañana, cuando se había despertado, si Parvati o Lavender le hubiesen dicho lo que le ocurriría no las creería. Pero Hermione sabía que no era tiempo de mirar atrás, que debía seguir mirando al frente. Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba qué estaría pensando Draco. ¿Y si la quería¿O si todo esto era una inocentada? Sabía que era capaz de llorar por él, aunque él estuviera frente a él. Se le entristeció la cara de solo pensarlo.

Llegaron a la cocina, ahora vacía. Ningún elfo había quedado allí. Y ellos tenían que cumplir el horario que les habían dejado junto a la puerta de la entrada. Y lo primero de todo era limpiar el Gran Comedor. Aquello le iba a llevar tiempo. Ya las cosas de la cena se habían retirado, lavado y recogido, pero quedaba limpiar toda la sala. Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió la gran manguera de la cocina, esa con la que había fantaseado Hermione momentos antes, y la subió al Gran Comedor mediante los techos de la cocina, como bien sabía Hermione que trasladaban la comida.

- Bueno, tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor, así que venga.- dijo Draco.

Empezaron a ascender, hasta llegar a las puertas, y comenzaron con la labor. Hermione, mediante un conjuro, hizo un duplicado de la manguera, para poder trabajar ambos a la vez. Era una gran manguera de chorro a propulsión, que con tan solo activarla, podría regar todo el Comedor.

- Venga, Granger, a la de tres, Una...

- Dos...

- ¡Y tres!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

Dos grandes chorros de agua llenaron el Gran Comedor. La manguera, al ser mágica, hacía todas las funciones básicas: mojar, enjabonar, limpiar y secar. Pero Draco, aprovechando que Hermione estaba muy afanada e impresionada, la mojó, aunque la dejó seca, pero Hermione sintió el frío del agua.

- ¡Ah! Ahora verás, Malfoy...- dijo ella rencorosa.

- ¿Qué me harás?- preguntó malicioso.

Entonces ella lo mojó. Todo el rato que estuvieron limpiando el comedor, estuvieron con el jueguecito del agua. Todo era como en la perversa imaginación de la Gry, solo que Draco seguía vestido. Terminaron y cada uno se dirigió a una sala común a limpiar. Draco a Slytherin, y luego a Hufflepuff. Hermione a Gryffindor y luego a Ravenclaw. Después de la sesión de limpieza, se dirigieron de nuevo a las cocinas para cocinar el desayuno. Pero claro, cocinar para mil personas aproximadamente, les iba a llevar casi el resto de la noche.

- Oye, Malfoy, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos esta noche, vamos a hablar un poco, no se...

- ¿Conocernos mejor, te refieres?- ella asintió.- Bueno, no es tan mala idea.- Ella le sonrió.- No se, pero en realidad... me siento raro.

- ¿Raro?

- Si, recuerdas esta tarde¿no? Te dije que te sorprendería, que me la pagarías, pero he estado pensando y pensando...

Hermione no lo podía creer, pero estaban siendo sinceros por una vez, mientras freían huevos, salchichas, bacon, preparaban miles de litros de leche y un sin fin de cosas más para el desayuno. Draco se sinceraba, gracias al Veritaserum, todo hay que decirlo, pero se sinceraba al fin y al cabo.

-...y he encontrado estúpida toda esta guerra que tenemos montada.- decía sonrojado Draco.- Sé que me consideras un insensible, un frío, un...

- Y lo eres, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione medio riendo.

- Sí, puede que lo sea, pero no me gusta ser así¿me comprendes?- ella se quedó sorprendida.- A ver... como decirlo... si te digo que siento envidia de Diávolo Malfoy¿lo entenderías? Querría poder mostrar lo que siento, dejar de ser ese conquistador que estoy hecho.

- Vaya, no sabía eso de ti. Entonces lo que buscas es amor...

- Tal vez...- dijo, pero su expresión cambió de repente a una expresión maquiavélica, tan suya.- Bueno¿Y qué es de la gran Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo¿Sabes que tienes la reputación de... fácil... en otras palabras... zorra... en Slytherin?- dijo riendo.

- ¿Qué?- estaba atónita.- Vaya, si que hizo efecto lo que dije... ¿Y cuál es tu fama ahora?

- En realidad... tú estás mejor que yo, a mí me han puesto de violador, pero no solo en Slytherin, sino en todas las casas.

- Te lo merecías.- dijo Hermione riendo.- Por lo que me hiciste en la clase de Hagrid.

- Pero yo no llegué hasta tal extremo, lo sabes.- dijo con la ceja arqueada.

- Ya lo sé.- se echó a reír a carcajadas por la simple expresión de Draco.- Bueno te lo mereces, por llamarme sangre sucia y meterte conmigo todos estos años.

- Ya, pero...- Draco se encogió de hombros.- Cuando yo adquiero fama de algo es con fundamento, así que esta me la pagas...

- Si ya, y qué me harás... ¿Violarme? Créeme, te conozco lo suficiente, y sé que no serías capaz...

- ¿Que me conoces¿Tú?

- Si, no creo que querrías violar a una "sangre-sucia"...- dijo con una risa, pero con la expresión sombría, como de tristeza.

- Mmmmm... No me hagas hablar...- esto dejó atónita a Hermione.

- ¿Que no te haga hablar? Pues lo haré, ha llegado... tu peor pesadilla, el momento de las verdades...

Hermione, al decir esto, hechizó todo, para que la comida se preparara sola, ahora tenían toda la noche para ellos. Lo arrastró para salir de la cocina, y lo llevó, a rastras, eso sí, a la Sala de los Menesteres. Pasó tres veces por el tapiz, y la puerta apareció. Ser dio prisa en meter a Malfoy y después entró ella. Cerró la puerta con un alohomora y contempló la habitación. Era una réplica de la habitación de Draco, estaba segura por la decoración en color esmeralda y la cama enorme. Ya que había deseado un lugar que le fuese de confianza a Malfoy... ¿Qué mejor que su habitación?

Pero Draco, al verse en un ambiente tan familiar, no pudo resistirse, y volvió a empujar a Hermione contra la pared, acorralándola. Con las piernas le inmovilizó las suyas, y con una mano levantó los dos brazos de hermione, colocándolos sobre su cabeza. La chica se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata, y él no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. La tenía solo para ella, en una habitación cerrada mágicamente, cuando todos dormían, y ningún profesor los echaría en falta.

_¿Cómo he podido ser tan descuidada? Aquí estoy, de nuevo, en los brazos de Draco, acorralada contra la pared y alejada del mundo real. Dios mío, ahora puede pasar cualquier cosa... sí, cierto es que puede ser cualquier cosa que me gustaría. Pero ese no es el problema, sino... Dios mío, no quiero sufrir más..._

- Granger, qué mal lo has hecho... volver a caer en mi trampa. Siempre mal, leona. Estás atrapada, inmovilizada, contra la pared y...- Draco le quitó la varita con la mano que le quedaba libre.- Sin varita... Ingenua...

- Pero estoy en ventaja...- Draco se quedó pasmado.- Déjame que te explique, la poción de esta tarde... era Veritaserum, así que estás... "obligado" a responder a lo que te pregunte... por eso respondiste a Snape esta tarde.

Draco estaba en estado de shock. Un punto para Hermione.

- Vaya, Granger...- contestó cuando se repuso.- Astuta, muy astuta... Pero te olvidas de algo: soy Draco Malfoy, podré ser... Sly, como los Gryffindor lo llamáis, pero no tengo nada que ocultarte.

- ¿Ah, no? Ya veremos... Primero, arruinemos esa fama que tienes. ¿Eres virgen?- Draco se sonrojó un tanto.

- Sí.

- Ajá.- Hermione echó a reir.- El rey Slytherin, considerado un Dios del sexo, es virgen. Bien, bien, bien... veamos¿Estás enamorado?

- Sí.- Draco sonrojó a más no poder.

- ¿Y crees que ella de ti?

_Dios mío, que pregunta..._

_"Supongo que querrás que te diga que no, porque no crees ser tan obvia."_

_¡Claro!_

_"Pues observa."_

- Yo creo que si...- dijo malicioso, sabiendo que esto impactaría a Hermione.- Vaya, pequeña, no eres tan lista como piensan... venga, sigue con el cuestionario, a ver qué averiguas...

- Pues contesta.- dijo recuperada.- ¿Por qué me besas¿Por qué me persigues¿Por qué intentas hacer todo por acercarte a mi, y cuando se supone que cumples y me fastidias me pides perdón¿Por qué eres tan frío, cuando no lo eres¿Por qué guardas las apariencias, si en realidad...- Draco le puso un dedo en la boca.

- Esas son muchas preguntas. Pero la mayoría tienen la misma respuesta... porque eres tú de la que me he enamorado, pero no puedo... sabes lo que pasaría, gatita, si la gente supiera... por favor, no me hagas más preguntas, ten compasión. Y déjame hacerte solo una pregunta, se sincera, yo lo he sido¿Por qué correspondiste mi beso?

- Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti...- dijo ella muy segura.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Granger,- comenzó bastante malicioso.- sábelo-todo Granger, la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, la santa, la heroína, la componente femenina del trío dorado, doña-maravillas... y un sin fin más de títulos que te has "ganado" por tu popularidad... la que se muestra risueña, valiente, inocente, inteligente, responsable... se ha enamorado... ¡de su peor enemigo¡Ni más ni menos que de Draco Malfoy, un servidor aquí presente! Vaya, vaya, vaya... quién lo hubiera dicho... ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?- su sonrisa se acrecentó, y la empujó más hacia la pared.

- No alardees tanto, Malfoy, porque, quién lo diría... El frío, malicioso, malévolo, maquiavélico, honorable, atractivo, galante... ¡El conquistador de Hogwarts, ni más ni menos! Se ha enamorado de la "sangre-sucia" Granger, o sea, yo. Dime, Malfoy, a ti te encanta tener todo bajo control, y ahora ves que esto no tiene control...- Draco sonrió, como si Hermione se hubiera equivocado. Y ella lo notó.- No rías, Malfoy. Veo que hay cosas que aún no entiendes... Tú, el rey Slytherin, y yo, la prefecta-perfecta de Gryffindor, ambos, cumpliendo un castigo, estamos encerrados, en esta habitación y acabamos de confesar...- se sonrojó, lo cual hizo sonreír a Malfoy.- bueno... ya sabes. Y ahora, si te planteas todo esto, tú me tienes acorralada, contra la pared, y me has quitado la varita. Pero yo cuento con la ventaja de que cualquier cosa que te pregunte, me responderás solo con la verdad. ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?

- Tss, tss, tss. Veo que hay cosas que ni la más inteligente de Hogwarts puede averiguar... Se que tengo una mente compleja, pero no tanto.

- ¿Compleja¿Tu mente? Yo más bien la veo bastante simplificada.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que voy a hacer, Granger? Pues no tengo ni idea, no se por qué me he dejado llevar por las emociones y te he confesado la verdad, no sé que hago reteniéndote, porque eres una sangre-sucia, y según mi credo no mereces ni siquiera vivir. Pero tan solo quería que supieses que no te odio, que siento lo de esta mañana, aunque parezca muy lejano, que si me acerqué a ti en clase es porque me lo decía el corazón...

- O las hormonas...- susurró Hermione por lo bajo, sin que él lo escuchase.

-... y que no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. Y ahora, aclarar algo. Lamento mucho no ser Pipipote o Rey Weasel para poder... decir públicamente lo que siento, para protegerte como quisiera.- Hermione estaba desencajada. ¿De verdad es ese Draco Malfoy?- Tan solo puedo ofrecértelo todo en silencio, a escondidas, porque podría ponerte en peligro, y no quiero... no quiero que sufras, como te ha hecho sufrir Pansy esta mañana, o que tus amigos dejen de verte como la Hermione de siempre. Ahora entenderás porqué les tengo odio y me meto con ellos... Y otra cosa, lamento todas las veces que te he llamado sangre-sucia, por favor.

- ¿De verdad... de verdad...

- ¿De verdad qué, Granger¡No me vengas ahora tartamudeando!

- Malfoy... ¿Sabes la cantidad de noches que he soñado con que me dijeses esto?

- No, no lo sé, y puede que me arrepienta, después de todo estoy bajo los efectos de la poción que bebí por tu culpa. Así que, antes de que cambie de idea, me vas a tener que... dejar el control...- dijo Malfoy con su típica sonrisa seductora. Hermione estaba helada.- Te arrepentirás de haberme dado fama de violador, porque esta noche, estamos solos tú y yo, y puedo convertirme en uno. ¡_Fermaportus_¡_Silencius conclave_! Ahora, la habitación está cerrada y silenciada, nadie entrará, ni escuchará nada, no tienes varita, y estás a mi merced...- vio cómo Hermione sonreía. La sonrisa de Draco desapareció, dejándole una expresión de desconcierto.- ¿No tienes miedo?

_Ven a pervertirme con tus besos,  
Con tus artes de maestro consumado.  
Prometo ser sumisa y obediente,  
Abandonarme entre tus manos._

- ¿Miedo de ti¿ De lo que me puedas hacer?

- Si... ¿Cómo es que no tienes?

- Muy simple... Ay, a Draco Malfoy se le ha escapado un pequeño detalle...- dijo sonriendo aún.

- ¿Qué detalle¿No me digas que sabes como pueden pillarme?

- No.

- ¿O sabes como controlarme tú a mi?

- No.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Draco, tienes miedo.

- ¿Miedo yo, de qué?

- No tenías esto bajo control.- Draco empezó a asustarse.

- Joder, Granger, dime porqué no te asustas.

- Porque confío en ti.

Hermione sonrió a Draco. A su Draco. Ya no volverían a haber miradas extrañadas entre ellos, ya todo era una realidad. Su sueño, hecho real. ¿Cómo Draco podía ser tan sincero y frío a la vez? Pero no le importaba, porque era de ese Draco del que se había enamorado, el frío, el que aguardaba en silencio, el misterioso, arrogante, competitivo. Ese que tenía envidia de sus amigos, simplemente, porque quería tenerla a su lado. Del que negaba la verdad, el que realmente era cobarde, pero a la vez, valiente. Ese era su Draco, y no le importaba lo que los demás pensasen.

_Ven a pervertirme con tus juegos,  
Que quiero doctorarme en tus pasiones,  
Perderme en esos ritos tan prohibidos,  
Que encarecieron inquisidores._

Pero Draco no estaba del todo seguro, lo demostraba su expresión confusa. ¿Por qué este chico tenía que ser tan calculador? No podía creerlo...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?- dijo Hermione cambiando su expresión dulce por una maliciosa, tan propias en Draco.- ¿Me temes?- esto espabiló a Draco de alguna forma.

- No, no te tengo miedo.- no parecía muy convincente.

- Pues demuéstramelo.

Basto esto para que Draco reaccionase. Empezó a besarla, de una forma diferente a como lo había hecho esa mañana. La besó apasionadamente, pero sin frialdad, como si el que la besase fuese esa parte de Draco que había reconocido que la quería. Ahora su dragón se posesionaba de todo, del control. Ya no le importaba la magia, ni las varitas. Las arrojó a una esquina de la habitación, para poder centrarse en Hermione. Y aún seguía acorralándola, con un brazo sujetando los de ella por encima de su cabeza. Bruscamente, dejó de besarla.

_Ven a pervertirme con tus frases,  
Dime palabras feas y atrevidas.  
Quiero contagiarme con tus vicios,  
Merecerme tus caricias._

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione molesta.

- Vamos leona, reconoce que quieres que siga.- dijo él, recuperando su pícara pose.

- No lo reconozco.

- Si lo reconoces, gatita, paso a la siguiente fase.- dijo humedeciéndose los labios.

- Vamos, tigre, no me hagas sufrir.

- Tss, tss, las palabras mágicas...

- Dragón... no me hagas esto...

- Las palabras...

- Lo reconozco.- dijo Hermione, haciendo que Draco sonriese vistorioso.

- Muy bien.- Draco se acercó lo suficiente a su oreja para que ella escuchase su susurro.- Felina...

Esta palabra hizo magia por si sola. A Hermione le produjo que se estremeciera. Esa palabra, de la boca de Draco Malfoy, podía sonar muy seductora. Hermione aprovechó lo cerca que tenía a Draco para besarle el cuello, dejándole pequeñas marquitas por allá por donde pasara, mientras él besaba su oreja tiernamente. Aunque la labor de Hermione en el cuello de Draco tuvo su efecto. Él tuvo que dejar la oreja, para dirigirse a los labios, llevado por la pasión. Comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente. Como Hermione se concentró demasiado, Draco tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la cama, esa que era idéntica a la de su habitación. Se descalzó, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Sin soltarle las manos, y sin dejar de besarla, dio la vuelta y se acostó suavemente, haciendo que ella quedase bajo su cuerpo, siguiendo siendo la prisionera.

_Ven a pervertirme con tus juegos,  
Que quiero doctorarme en tus pasiones._

Pero la tarea de someterla le conllevaba a Draco a usar las dos manos, cosa que le mantenía impedido para avanzar. La soltó, la liberó. Pero como si de nada sirviera. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Hermione Granger, la marimandona, tan sumisa por la sola presencia de Draco. Hermione siguió quieta, así como "obedeciendo" a los deseos del Sly. Mientras él empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con las manos. Mientras avanzaba, la ropa le suponía un obstáculo al Sly, obstáculo que quería salvar, primero quitándole el chaleco a la leona. Pero ella, pareciendo recobrar el sentido, se le anticipó. Quitándole la camisa tan rápidamente que Draco ni siquiera lo notó. Ella empezó a actuar recorriendo con los labios el pecho de éste.

Y he aquí la cuestión. Draco le quitó, con bastante esfuerzo el chaleco a la Gry, pero ahí no acababa la labor, si quería seguir, debía quitarle la corbata. No tardó en hacerlo, pero descubrió que Hermione era más rápida que él. Mientras él se las veía ahora con su blusa, ella ya se había desecho de su cinturón. Se irguió en la cama, dejando confusa a Hermione, que seguía tumbada.

- Granger, no te me anticipes, haz el favor.- dijo el Sly un poco molesto. Ella comenzó a reir.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Vaya, Draco, si que eres impaciente...

- Impaciente o no, te me adelantas.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le dijo ella pícaramente.

- Dios, si hasta en la cama eres mejor que yo...

- Eso está por ver.- dijo ella sonrojada.

Hermione, dándole tiempo a Draco, dejó el pantalón para empezar a besarle. Al principio fue tiernamente, acariciando suavemente su cuello. Pero cuando él terminó con su blusa, empezó a ser más apasionada, jugando con su pelo rubio. Éste, ya excitado por todo, le quitó rápidamente el sostén, volviendo a tumbarse, y a tumbar a Hermione con él. Dejó el beso a un lado, para recorrer con lujuria los senos de la chica, mientras ella comenzaba con su pantalón. Draco, a la vez que exploraba aquella parte de Hermione, que tanto le había llegado a gustar, se deshizo rápidamente de la falda, mientras ella, con sus mismas piernas se quitaba los calcetines.

_Cuando esté bien escandalizada,  
Susúrrame al oído que me amas.  
Susúrrame al oído que me amas._

Una vez ambos en ropa interior, Hermione comenzó a dudar interiormente. ¿Realmente quería¿Realmente podía? Estaba preocupada. ¿Y si pasaba algo? Había leído Historia de Hogwarts cien mil veces, y sabía de sobra que el castillo estaba protegido por un hechizo anticonceptivo que afectaba tanto a los alumnos como a los profesores y visitantes. Pero no era solo eso. Y Draco lo notó. Paró un momento y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?- dijo preocupado.

- Es solo que... tengo miedo.

- Tranquila, estoy contigo, yo te protegeré de todo lo que nos venga.

El oír estas palabras de la boca de su Draco la tranquilizó. Sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le quitó los boxers, y él, sin quedarse atrás, le quitó la última prenda a Hermione. Una nueva sensación se apoderó de ellos, una no experimentada en estos niveles, una llamada... placer. Él empezó a ser más atrevido, a besarla con más pasión. Y ella... se volvió loca literalmente. Besó a Draco como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese tenido enfrente suya. Gemía de la manera más loca posible. Colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él, esperando que él hiciera su trabajo. Mientras, él llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Hermione, sujetándola como si fuese una frágil muñeca. Sabía que era lo que ella quería, y se lo iba a dar.

_Ven a pervertirme con tus trucos  
De muchacho golfo y descarado.  
Ceder a tentaciones tan jugosas,  
Perderme para siempre entre tus brazos._

Empezó a penetrarla, primero muy dulce y suave, para que ella no sintiese ni el más mínimo dolor. Y lo consiguió. Hermione notaba un pequeño dolor atenazante, que Draco consiguió calmar con varios besos dulces en los labios de ella. En ese momento, el dolor desapareció, dando paso al placer, cuanto más continuas y fuertes eran las embestidas de Draco. Ambos gemían. Sentían aquello que nunca habían sentido, el amor en su máxima expresión. Ambos disfrutaban como nunca, viendo como se aproximaba el clímax para ambos.

¿Quién le iba a decir a Draco Malfoy que esa era Hermione, Hermione Granger, la misma que en clase era la primera en levantar la mano, la que era considerada una santa por medio mundo¿Y quién le iba a decir a Hermione Granger que ese era Draco, Draco Malfoy, el mismo chico frío que la había insultado desde el comienzo, aquel niño frío que nunca parecía mostrar ni un poco de sus sentimientos? Ambos parecían... distintos...

_Ven a pervertirme con tus juegos,  
Que quiero doctorarme en tus pasiones._

Y entonces, el clímax llegó. Dracó estalló salvajemente dentro de Hermione, mientras que ella sentía el placer en su máxima expresión, y se arqueaba como si de una contorsionista se tratase. El orgasmo, tanto para Draco como para Hermione. Ambos gritaron, sin importar todos aquellos que dormían felizmente en Hogwarts. Sin pensar que alguien pudiera oírles o pillarles. Porque la noche era de ellos, y lo sabían. Ninguno de los dos tenía el control, ambos se habían dejado llevar, por la pasión, por las hormonas, por el amor.

Disfrutaban como nunca en su vida, porque era su momento, y nadie se lo quitaría. Porque el mundo era suyo, y de nadie más. Solo estaban ellos, Draco y Hermione, sin casas a las que pertenecer, sin enemigos con los que combatir, sin amigos a los que explicar, si nadie a quien ocultar. Con esto se decían todo lo que habían callado en los últimos años.

_Cuando este bien escandalizada,  
Susúrrame al oído que me amas.  
Susúrrame al oído que me amas._

- Draco...- gimió Hermione en mitad del clímax.

- Dime, Hermione...- Hermione se sorprendió de escuchar por primera vez su nombre en los labios de Draco.

- Susúrrame... al oído... que me amas...- él, sumiso, se acercó a su oído, suavemente, a pesar de toda la pasión del momento.

- Mya, te amo.- susurró Draco.

Y así terminó el momento. Exhaustos, se tumbaron en la cama, uno junto al otro, descansando debido a todas las energías que habían gastado. Ella estaba incluso más cansada, debido a que llevaba más tiempo sin dormir. Cerró los ojos, descansando, mientras Draco le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla y le susurraba palabras cariñosas que ella no llegó a entender.

Como estaban en la sala de los menesteres, para necesidad de Draco un baño apareció, dándole al Slytherin de asearse mientras ella aún descansaba. Pero ella también sabía que debía cumplir su castigo, así que también por necesidad de Hermione, otro baño apareció, por lo que ambos se asearon antes de volver a trabajar.

Al terminar de bañarse, volvieron a trabajar a las cocinas. Faltaban pocas horas para que todos los alumnos del colegio fueran a desayunar, así que tenían que ultimar el desayuno. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ninguno dijo nada en esas horas que trabajaron, simplemente se miraban cómplices, y sonreían. Pusieron la comida en las mesas bajo las que estaban las verdaderas mesas del Gran Comedor y programaron con magia la hora en la que la comida debía subir. Al terminar el trabajo, ambos estaban exhaustos, así que Draco decidió llevar a Hermione a un lugar secreto.

Bajaron por las mazmorras, hasta llegar a la estatua de Helena. Draco recitó un pequeño conjuro, con el que pudo hacer que la estatua se moviera a un lado, dando lugar a una trampilla. Bajaron hasta llegar a una magnífica habitación. En ella había una cama, dos baños a los lados, un armario, una peinadora con un espejo, y una mesa de noche. Pero todo era de un lujo inigualable.

Los muebles eran de madera de roble, se veía que de la mejor calidad. La cama, adoselada, era enorme, mucho más grande que una cama de matrimonio común, incluso más grande dos camas de matrimonio juntas. La colcha era de un color rojo pasión, aterciopelada. El dosel, del mismo color, y de seda pura, hacía que pareciese una cama de ensueño. El suelo era de madera fina, y bastante limpia, por lo que ambos se quitaron zapatos y calcetines para disfrutarlo. Los baños, ambos de mármol, uno era en colores dorado y escarlata, con toallas de color ámbar, se suponía que era el baño de Helena. El otro era de colores plateado y verde, con toallas grises, el cual suponía que era de Diávolo. El armario, también de roble, guardaba dos trajes, con los que se vistieron Hermione y Draco, cada uno en el baño correspondiente.

Al salir, Hermione llevaba un precioso vestido de color rojo pasión, o rojo sangre, como se prefiera. Era largo hasta los tobillos, con tacones de aguja de broches dorados. Era un vestido de escote V, con mangas cortas, de seda roja, que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros. Era de espalda descubierta y falda con vuelo. Hermione se veía preciosa. Draco llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata verde y plateada, muy parecida a la corbata de Slytherin. Sus zapatos eran unos bonitos zapatos negros a juego con su traje.

- Hermione, ese vestido te queda precioso.- dijo Draco nada más verla.

- Y a ti ese traje...- dijo muy pícara, como si no quisiera reconocer que estaba guapo.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

- No sé por qué nos vestimos así, si vamos a dormir.

- Para darnos el gusto de dormir con todo lujo.- dijo él divertido.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, metiéndose bajo las sábanas. Se colocaron uno frente al otro, pudiendo observarse, y permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que habló Hermione.

- Draco, ahora¿qué vamos a hacer¿Lo mantenemos en secreto, lo decimos, qué...?

- Mya, no quiero perderte, así que este será nuestro secreto. Nos reuniremos en esta sala, los viernes al anochecer, y será la única testigo de lo nuestro. Cada cosa a su tiempo y el día que tengamos que afrontar a la gente, lo haremos, mientras, seremos amantes. Amantes nocturnos que se ven al anochecer.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué somos?

- Simplemente déjalo ser. Ahora estamos juntos, que es lo que importa. Ya llegará el futuro, y mientras, nos tenemos el uno al otro.- vio como Hermione se acercaba a él, se apoyaba en su pecho y cerraba los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse.- Me tienes loco, Granger.

- No sabes como me has enloquecido tú a mí, Malfoy.- dijo durmiéndose.

- Felices sueños, dientes largos.

- Qué duermas bien, hurón.

Y así se durmieron, juntos, sonriendo, ajenos a todos, dando las gracias a aquel fantástico día de los inocentes, en el que Weasley llegó tarde, gracias a eso, todo ocurrió. Y nadie podrá separarlos. Ni un sangre limpia, ni un sangre sucia, ni un sangre mestiza.

FIN


End file.
